The Typhlosion Trio
by Rudy1
Summary: HPGF in my own twisted pokemon style for the first 2 chapters. After that, 3 children become orphans when Hogwarts is blown up along with their family &friends. They are then sent into the care of a few guardians, until they decide to start their journey.
1. The Tri-Pokemon Battling Tournament

__

C H A P T E R

****

One

The Tri-Pokemon Battling Tournament

A tall boy with dark brown hair and eyes with short bangs through a poke ball high into the air. Out of it came a Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" It all suddenly vanished, as the boy was being shaken awake by his best friend, Julian, a blondish brown wavy haired boy with light brown eyes. His face was dotted with very few freckles on his face. Just an inch shorter then Phoinex.

"Phoinex! Phoinex! Wake up! We're gonna be late to class!" Phoinex suddenly awoke in his four-poster bed in the 3rd year Arcanine dormitory at Hogwarts. Quick as a flash Phoinex got dressed and ran for the door.

"Uh! Phoinex! Don't forget your poke balls again!" Phoinex turned around, his backpack hanging over one shoulder.

"Belt!" He yelled, and from the nightstand by his bed the belt with his 6 shiny poke balls orbed to him. He put the belt on, pounced Julian, and they orbed in front of their pokemon biology class.

"Must you always do that?" Julian mumbled as Phoinex got up.

"Only when I'm in a hurry." Came the reply with a grin. A bell rang from somewhere and the class door opened. There were 5 tables, (6 with the teachers desk) each with 4 tables. Phoinex and Julian took their usual seats at the table in the back with their friends Selena and Zoe. Selena was a girl with eerie green eyes and short black hair with one braid to the back, where as Zoe had nice curly red hair that was usually free with eyes of pale blue.

The teacher was pointing out the insides of a Growlithe, but Phoinex wasn't paying any attention. He was looking out the window longing to battle, recalling his dream. He was a great trainer in a fierce battle for the cup of the pokemon master tournament. 

"Mr. Halliwell! Pay attention!"

"Sorry Professor Vector…."

"Should we send you to suspension? Again."

"No! Please! Not that!" At Hogwarts suspension meant that 3 of your pokemon team would be taken away.

"Then pay attention!" And she went back to explaining a Growlithe's fire pouches. He did pay attention, but only for a few minutes. Then his attention was back on his dream. He was suddenly startled as a bell rang from somewhere signaling the end of class. Phoinex quickly gathered his things, without hearing the homework assignment, and ran out of class for his next one was advanced battling, his favorite class. In the halls he stopped Selena, Zoe, and Julian, and told them to teleport or shimmer to class. Selena and Zoe teleported, Julian shimmered (A/n: being part demon, which is odd since he's a whitelighters friend), and Phoinex orbed. They all re-appeared on a grassy field with large pokeball shapes imprinted with crushed up chalk, used for battles. There was only one teacher's for this, Professor Oak. (A/n: A kind of Dumbledore figure, the headmaster of the school. Of course not as old!) He watched, or "supervised" the battles and assigned partners once a month. Julian and Phoinex had been partners the last month and Selena and Zoe had also been partners.

"Katy Bell and Zoe Ketchum!" Came his cheerful and loud voice. "Julian Montgomery and Ron Weatherby!" And on and on until he reached the last ones on the list, "Selena Night and Phoinex Halliwell!" Phoinex's stomach gave a leap of joy. He had always wanted to test his skills against Selena but the rules of the school didn't allow them until their 5th year. (A/n: I know, I know. I hate how happy and common this is but that's just how thinks are, ok?!) 

The group of students scattered, found their partners, and went onto one of the pokemon battlefields. (Poke Help (P/h): The pokeball shaped things for those of you that have never seen a pokemon battle in your life.) Selena found Phoinex, and silently they walked over to a battlefield near the edge of Ilex Forest. (A/n: a.k.a The Forbidden Forest in Harry Potter language.) Phoinex went to one side and Selena the other. She took a pokeball (P/h: again, for those of you that have never seen, a pokeball is red on top and white on bottom and opens like a…a…an oyster. But it's round like a ball hence the name "pokeball.") from the belt around her waist and threw it up into the air.

"Go! Pidgeot!" She called. Out of the pokeball came the bird like pokemon. (A/n: Not gonna describe it cause I can't tell you everything!) Phoinex thought quickly and decided to use his Azumarill.

"Go Azy!" He called, for that was its nickname. "Water gun!" A powerful squirt of water came out from its mouth and would've hit the Pidgeot, if not for Selena making it use quick attack.

"Pidgeot! Peck it!" The pokemon dived at its opponent, but Phoinex had taught his pokemon to think for themselves sometimes, so as the Pidgeot neared, picking up speed every second, Azy jumped and Pidgeot hit the ground. Then Azy fired a fierce water gun at the Pidgeot wearing it down. He then used his pound attack and crushed the bird to its last bit of energy.

"Woohoo! Great job Azy!" Congratulated Phoinex. (A/n: Yes, I know of this too, it's far too happy, but thingy are this way also. Sorry! I mean, what do you expect him to do? Please tell me in your reviews!) Selena held out a pokeball at Pidgeot and said, "Return, Pidgeot." With a look of worry on her face. (A/n: Complain about this, Selena, and our non-whitelighter thingy, the you know what I just didn't wanna say in for the whole world to see, will die! Or I'll make you look bad in the next chapters…) She through another pokeball, this time at the ground, and out came an Elekid. 

"Thundershock! Now!" Bolts of electricity shot out from the Elekid's horns and went straight at Azumarill. (A/n: Ack! Another common and too happy thingy!)

"Azy! Faint attack!" Azumarill became temporarily invisible, but was still hit by a small bolt, and out of nowhere hit Elekid to the ground. (A/n: if you know pokemon, then you know that the small bolt can be really effective. Hmm… Too many author's notes? Nah…) Elekid quickly got up, located Azumarill, and took another shot. Azumarill tried to escape, but most of the attack his him leaving him out of energy. Selena's worry frown turned into a smirk of triumph. Phoinex returned Azumarill to its pokeball and through another to the ground. Out of it came his Sudowoodo. 

"Imita! Flail!" Imita then started throwing rocks rapidly at Elekid. (A/n: I'm not sure what flail is exactly, but that's what I think it is. And the name 'Imita' comes from the word imitation.)

"Elekid, thunder wave!" A kind of magnetic blast came from the pokemon, stopping the rocks.

"Imita, strength!" Sudowoodo took a large chunk out of the ground, and before Elekid had time to think, she was under a boulder dizzy from the shock. 

"Mhhh…" Grumbled Selena. "Return, Elekid!" Just as she was about to send out her next pokemon the bell rang, meaning it was time for lunch.

"Return, Imita." Disappointedly said Phoinex. As he did, Selena teleported to their usual seats at the Arcanine table in the great hall, followed by Julian, Phoinex, and finally Zoe. In the middle of lunch, Professor Oak stood up from his seat at the teacher's table and instantly everyone went quiet knowing he was about to give an announcement. 

"Students of Hogwarts, I'm happy to say that the Tri-Pokemon Battling Tournament is coming to Hogwarts this year! As you may or may not know, in this tournament you battle other challengers from your year. In the end there are 35 winners, 5 from each year that go on to battle against the 70 delicates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. 2 winners from each year will be given the 3 evolution stones of their choice." (P/h: Pokemon evolve, as in change into stronger more powerful forms. Certain pokemon need a special kind of stone to evolve.) The hall filled with the sudden murmur of anxious students. "Settle down now, settle down. This year, however, you must be in groups of three, each with a different name to compete. A poke ball box will be in the entrance hall, where on a slip of parchment you'll enter the name of your group and team members." Selena's heart filled with excitement. She, Phoinex, and Zoe had been a trio since they had each gotten a Cyndaquill. Back then they were TCT, the Cyndaquill trio, then TQT, the Quilava trio, and finally TTT, The Typhlosion Trio. They pranced around the school by that name, and everybody knew. If you were a first year, you'd know a week into the school year.

"Ok, we don't even need to talk about this, right?" Said Zoe, when Oak had finished talking.

"Yup! We're entering as The Typhlosion Trio!" Joyously said Selena. Phoinex took out a piece of parchment, quill, and inkbottle and started writing their entry slip.

"Phoinex, the brains and leader." Said Julian with a sly grin.

"Selena, the funny one." Said Selena.

"And Zoe, the beauty." Said Zoe with a smile of pride. When they were done eating, (Julian found another team, the troublesome three) they went to their next 2 classes (pokemon abilities and advanced pokemon caring). After that they walked into the entrance hall where they found that ,just as oak had said, there was a poke ball shaped box in the middle awaiting all entries. A group of 1st and 2nd years was gathered around, including Phoinex's younger sister, a curly brown haired 2nd year, Patricia Halliwell. Her hair was as usual, held back in a ponytail. She was a few inches shorter then Phoinex with soft creamy skin. Selena's younger brother was also there. A short 1st year with hair a brown no one had ever seen. Like the mane of a lion with hazel. He had happy lime green eyes and pale-brown skin. They made way for the Typhlosion trio and watched as Phoinex dropped the slip of parchment into the poke box. (A/n: It just seems like a proper name for it…) A wave of whispers broke out of the small 1st and 2nd year crowd that they tried to ignore. Zoe couldn't help but smile proudly that she was in the competition. Selena grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her off to the common room with a look of embarrassment for Zoe. (A/n: Like this!: -.- Anime style.) At a table in the common room, Selena gave Phoinex the homework he hadn't hear in pokemon biology. He finished soon and then helped Zoe with her pokemon ability homework and finally grooming his pokemon. He, Zoe, and Selena always groomed their Typhlosions together and sometimes even each other's, so Phoinex started with his Azumarill while the others finished up. Today they did each other's and Phoinex got Zoe's. While he groomed it though he couldn't help but stare out the window into the sunset and think about the tournament he would soon be battling in.


	2. Pisces White

               

                                               Pisces White

 Phoinex was in bed having another of his pokemon dreams. He was, again, in a battling stadium, his typhlosion out battling against a golem.

"Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!" He called to it. The golem was too heavy so it didn't dodge the firey attack in time. "Woooh! Good job, Curo!" (A/n: God! That happy commonness is getting on my nerves!)

"Mhhh…" Grumbled his opponent. "Return, Golem!" he held out a pokeball, and the pokemon returned. Then just as he was about to release his next pokemon, everything started to dissolve, and next thing he knew he was startldly sitting up in his bed.

"Phoinex! I'm tired of having to wake you up 4 times a week!" Scolded his best friend Julian.

"Huh? What?"

"Uh! You're impossible!"

"Anything is possible if you try?" He said with a weak smile. Julian returned it with a sour frown, and Phoinex got dressed, grabbed his pokeball belt from the nightstand, put it on, and orbed into the great hall where he grabbed a piece of toast before running outside for his care of grass and bug pokemon class. 

         It was November now, and this class was always held in the green houses during the cold months so that the pokemon wouldn't get sick. Selena, Zoe, and the rest of the class, was lined up against green house 3's wall. Phoinex stood next to Selena and she muttered to him, "Did you remember to switch your pokemon?"

"Crap it! No, I forgot!"

"Well you'd better do it now, Professor Sprout will be coming in just a few more minutes!"

"Right, right."

"Go!" And as she shoved him, he orbed to the nearest computer (which is against the left wall in the entrance hall).

"Oh-Hurry up! Come on!" He urged to the computer as he deposited four of his poke balls, one by one. He looked through his storage system and selected the four pokemon he wanted. "Syther, Tangela, Beedrill, and Sunkern" he muttered under his breath. Soon enough the pokeballs were all on his belt and he had orbed next to Selena just as Professor Sprout was opening the door into the green house.

"Ah. Mr. Halliwell. About time you joined us. Where have you been?" She snapped.

"In the great hall, eating. Lost track of time, sorry. Went to bed a bit late last night from doing all that homework." 

"Yes, alright. That's reasonable." She looked like she was having second thoughts as she let the class in. Phoinex, Julian, Selena, and Zoe took a patch of grass in the back. (A/n: I've got it that in this class, there are square patches of grass instead of tables. They're divided up by concrete paths. Each one is about 6 feet wide and 5 feet long.) Professor Sprout took her place at the front of the class. "Today we'll be working on collecting sap for  our pokemon in the cold months. Sap can really keep them warm and prevent sickness."

"Phoinex suddenly noticed one of his pokeballs wasn't on his belt. He must have not fastened it right on his belt when he was hurrying to get to class. He raised his hand and then Professor Sprout said, "Umm.. yes, Mr. Halliwell?"

"Sorry to interrupt, professor but one of my pokeballs fell. Can I go get it?"

"Yes, yes, but hurry up or I'll minorly suspend you." He got up and went out the door. Instantly he was his pokeball under a large oak tree. He ran over to it and picked it up before tripping over one of the branches and dropping the pokeball. This opened it releasing his tangela. The odd thing was that tangela started running into Ilex Forest. 

"Uhh! Tangle! Come back!" He got up and started chasing after it. Within a few minutes, they were in a clearing and what Phoinex saw made his gasp. It was an escaped thief he had heard about in the daily prophet last month. Sirius Black. A great murderer and pokemon thief. (A/n: I know that Sirius pronounced "serious", but in this series, I'd like it if you pronounced it sci-ri-es. 'Course you can keep saying serious, but I think that sounds odd.)

"This your tangela, boy?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"You've raised it well."

"Umm… thank you. Are you Sirius Black?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"They say you're a murderer and a better pokemon thief then team pocket."

"None of that's true. Team rocket's top force did all that murder and thieving. I was just trying to find out what they were doing so they blamed it on me and got me locked up" Oddly, Phoinex believed him.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I escaped and found out that team rocket was going to strike here next. So I came to get vengeance."

"Oh." Phoinex felt oddly calm and friendly. "I can help you go under cover."

"How?"

"I can give you a secret identity, but not now because I have to get back to class."

"When can I see you again?"

"Ummm… tonight in the volcanic area."

"Alright, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Phoinex Halliwell."

"Phoinex… yes, alright." Phoinex puzzled at the way he looked at the sound of his name. He raised a pokeball and returned tangela to it before orbing back to green house 3.

"What took you so long, Mr. Halliwell?"

"What? Oh! Sorry, couldn't find the pokeball."

"Yes, well, Ms. Night will show  you what to do."

"Ok, your pokemon have to make a hole in the tree. What we're doing is." She was cut off because the bell signaling lunch suddenly rang.

"Class dismissed!" Yelled Professor Sprout. As the class filled out Phoinex pulled Selena, Zoe, and Julian into the forest to speak more privately to them.

"I met Sirius Black in the forest. I found the pokeball as soon as I walked out; only tangela got out and led me to him. That's why it took me so long."

"Sirius Black? The convict?" Said Zoe.

"Yes, Sirius Black. But he didn't commit all those crimes he was accused of, it was team rocket."

"Well, why was he in the forest?" Julian asked.

"He heard team rocket was here, so he's here to get revenge. I've offered to give him a secret identity."

"You did what?" Yelled Selena.

"Look, I believe him so I offered to help, but to that I'll need you guy's help."

"What do we need to do?" Selena said.

"We need to get Lockhart fired."

"And how do we do that?" Zoe implied. So, Phoinex explained his plan to them. He knew Professor Lockhart, their pokemon defense teacher, had violated lot's of things numerous times and now it was time to reveal it. They went to lunch and their potions class as usual before meeting at a secluded table in the Arcanine common room.

"Guys, I can't today. Oliver's starting Pidgeitch training." Julian told them. (A/n: Pidgeitch…XD. Real odd name. Anyway, "Pidgeitch" it's like Quidditch, only instead of brooms they ride on pidgeots. Everything else is the same.) 

"Alright. We'll see you later then." Phoinex said as Julian shimmered onto the Pidgeitch field. Then the plan was put into action. Selena and Zoe teleported into Lockhart's and started setting up small cameras is places where they couldn't be seen, while Phoinex orbed into Oak's lab and started setting up his computer to show what the cameras saw.

   When everything was done Phoinex orbed to the volcanic area and Selena teleported to the volcanic area. Whereas, Zoe teleported to her dormitory to get her "beauty kit" before teleporting to the volcanic area. Sirius was sitting on a coal-black rock.

"Your hair," She said disappointingly, when she saw him, "We need to dye it a whole new color."

"But I like my blonde hair!"

"Don't worry! It's not permanent! You'll have to dye it once a month and you can take it off when we clear your name."

"Clear my name?"

"Isn't that what we're going to do?" She glanced at Phoinex.

"Yes, we're going to clear his name." He replied.

"Somebody take his to the water area and wash him up first."

"I'll do it." Volunteered Phoinex. He walked over to Sirius and put a hand to orb him to the water area. The water area was like a pool in the shape and size of a lake. A very large lake...

       Sirius stood at the edge looking unsure, so Phoinex pushed him in with a playful smile. Sirius put on a scolding look but it wore off quickly as he swam around, to take off all the dirt and grime on him. When Phoinex orbed them back, Sirius was instantly covered in towels and dried off. In a corner, Zoe was preparing the hair dyeing liquid. Sirius looked at it unsurely.

"What color is that?"

"Trust me. It's light brown."

"Oh. Ummm… ok." They could see he really didn't want to in his eyes. Zoe started putting the liquid in his hair while Selena and Phoinex sat in front of him asking questions to make his new identity.

"Ok, so far we've gotten you a new name." Phoinex started.

"Pisces White. Pisces so that it's not the exact opposite of dog, and White to not be too different." Selena added. On and on they asked questions and ended up with the alias as Sirius Black as Zoe finished dyeing his hair. 

"All done. Now, your face. Hmm… I'm not sure on what to do about that. I guess we'll start contacts to change your eye color." Sirius' eyes were dark blue until Zoe changed them to a light brown with fake contact lenses. As she did this, Selena stared at his clothes. He was wearing a torn yellow shirt and torn dark blue jeans that were stained green on the knees with faded beige shoes.

"We need to get Sirius some clothes." She muttered to Phoinex. Sirius overheard as Zoe was putting tinted oval shaped glasses.

"I have clothes. In my house."

"Tell us the address and we'll go get you some." Offered Selena.

"Number 5, Winchester Lane, Oxford."

"Oxford… That's a bit far off, but I think we can manage it." Phoinex said before orbing onto a quiet little street while Selena teleported there. The streets yards were obviously well tended. Selena counted off to the fifth house and walked over. Phoinex followed and Selena teleported into the house, leaving Phoinex outside to keep guard. She dug in the closet and took out as much clothes as she could carry with 2 pairs of shoes. Back outside she went and together she and Phoinex went back to the volcanic area. They realized the glasses did make Sirius look a lot more different.

"We got some clothes, but there's still the matter on how were gonna clear Sirius' name." Selena started.

"We'll just have to catch team rocket in the act." Said Phoinex.

"Well, as much as I'd like to discuss how we're going to catch an evil organization, we have to be in the great hall! The candidates for the tri-pokemon tournament are gonna be announced!" Interrupted Zoe.

"Oh, right. Sirius, for now hide in the forest, there'll be a job opening tomorrow, but there wont be interviews until the day after." Said Phoinex, before the typhlosion trio teleported or orbed outside the great hall. From there they ran in and sat in their usual seats. Professor Vector was carrying the poke box over to Professor Oak at the center of the table. He opened the top part and he and the teachers started separating the slips into years. Slowly they were read. First the first years:

"The Star Spangles! Katy Bell! Alicia Tomson! And George Lefay!" And on for a few minutes, "The Sedra Squad! Patricia Halliwell! Jack Kane! And Alex Night!" Selena's brother and Phoinex's sister had been picked, as you can see. Then the 2nd years:

"The Magic Fighters! Adele Corrigan! Daniel McCain! And Charles Mantanay! The Rydon Rangers! Sean Mathews! Peru Combs! And Sean Mathews! " And on for minutes until finally the 3rd years, what Selena, Phoinex, and Zoe had been waiting for.

"The Ferilagator Fighters! Leon Finster! Lizzie Jacobs! Julian Turner! The Pidgeot Packers!  Loreli Gilmore! Colby Bright! And Jane Isis!" Two more minutes of names passed, "The Marowak Musketeers! Mickey Lang! Cory Hunter! And Dean McKnight! The Typhlosion Trio! Phoinex Halliwell! Selena Night! And Zoe Ketchum!" Then all the other years passed ending in an announcement from Oak. Now, battles will be starting in 2 weeks and as an opening ceremony there will be a talent contest! The winners will get one pokeball of their choice each. Of course, you'll be entering in your groups. The sign up sheet will be in the library. Now, bed." The hall cleared out, and up to the dormitory Phoinex would've gone happily if not for the burden of Sirius. It was hard for him to sleep, but eventually he accomplished it, too tired to even dream.


	3. The Talent Contest

Chapter 3: The Talent Contest

A week passed and the anxiety kept building up as the tri-pokemon battling tournament drew nearer. Zoe (without the others permission), had signed up the typhlosion trio in the talent contest. The three decided on doing an original song, with some help from Sirius. Lockhart had been fired when Professor Oak saw all the violations on his computer screen, meaning the plan had worked. They were now in the library, Phoinex writing down the lyrics.

"TTT! Number One! I'll… leave your pokemon stunned!" He chimed. "Now you, Selena."

"TTT! Number Two! Umm… I always know what to do! Ok, you next, Zoe…"

"TTT! Number Three! You wont be able to beat me!" 

"Okay, three lines, that isn't much of a song." Said Phoinex.

"And together we're the typhlosion trio!" Suggested Si- Pisces, as the bell rang.  Phoinex put the piece of parchment and the rest of his stuff into his bag and then the three said goodbye to their friend before going to their pokemon biology class.

"Pop quiz!" Announced Professor Vector, as the students filled into her class. Everyone groaned as the quizzes were passed out, but just then Alex Night, Selena's brother, came in and handed a slip of parchment to the professor, before leaving.

"Halliwell, Night, Turner, Ketchum, Finster, and Gilmore, you're wanted on the Pidgeitch field." She said gloomily knowing they were excused from the exam. They gathered their things quickly and walked toward the stadium. Inside, they found around 20 table with a piece of paper saying a team's name. Zoe found the one labeled "The Typhlosion Trio", and led her teammates to it. When everyone was seated, Oak got onto a platform and said, "Welcome, competitors. We've brought you here, so that you may prepare for the talent contest. Carry on then." As he finished, the stadium filled with the buzz of planning students.

"Let's make another song. An idea's been playing over and over in my head all day…" Started Phoinex.

"Will you make the song?" Asked Selena.

"I think it's a good idea." Implied Zoe.

"Oh, alright. But remember that you only have a little bit of time."

"Don't worry." Reassured Phoinex as he scribbled down the new song. He wouldn't let Selena or Zoe see. A man walked over with a clipboard and asked what they were going to do, Zoe replied as Professor Oak got back on the platform and said, "It's time for lunch. We'll meet here again in a day, during the same time. So long now."

        Phoinex, Selena, and Zoe were sitting at the Gryffindor table in their usual seats once more, when they received startling news. Pisces came running up to them, trickles of sweat running down his face, panting every second. He had to lean on the table a few minutes, the three watching him all the time, until he finally caught back his breath.

"I… I've… I've found out one of… team rocket's suspected… suspected plans." He began to saying, pausing every few words to take deep breaths.

"… Right, and what is it?" Asked Phoinex. Pisces lifted his right hand in a signal to tell them to give him a bit more time.

"They're… they're planning to attack the tournament… and… and… steal as many… pokemon as… possible." He replied, still pausing for breath.

"Hmmm… I see. And where did you find out?"

"I can't tell you right now, just go on with your lives as usual, and let me handle this."

"Oh no, Pisces, we couldn't do that!" Selena said.

"Well, for now you just worry about the talent show, alright?" They gave them those please-change-you-mind-and-let-us-help looks, but he refused them. "_Alright?_"

"Alright…" They grumbled together at once. He turned to go back, with one of those remember-you-promise looks. When everyone had finished lunch, it was one more class before the learning day was over and then to the common room to practice for the talent contest. Instead of another original song, Phoinex had found one of his CD's and they had decided to sing along to that. They practiced for two hours every night before the talent contest, until at last, the contest came. The day went on as usual, students went to classes, teachers taught their lessons, and breakfast, lunch, and dinner past. Then came time for the talent contest.

        All the other groups did their performances, and somewhere in the middle came The Typhlosion Trios. Selena walked up onto the dark stage first, soon followed my Zoe, and lastly, Phoinex. Selena went off to the left part of the stage, Zoe to the right, and Phoinex right in the middle. The music started, and went off for a few second, then in a sudden flash of lights, the three started singing together:

"_Well, I wont back down! No, I wont back down! _

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I wont back down!_

_Well, I'll stand my ground! Won't get turned around!_

_And I'll keep this world from dragging me down, gonna stand my ground!_

_And I wont back down!_

_Heeeeyyyy, baby! There ain't no easy way out!_

_Heeeeyyyy, I will stand my ground! And I wont back down!_

_Well, I know what's right, I got just one life!_

_In a world that keeps pushing me around, but I'll gonna stand my ground, and I wont back down!_

_Heeeeyyyy, baby! There ain't no easy way out!_

_Heeeeyyyy, I'm gonna stand my ground! And I wont back down!_

_In a world that keeps pushing me around, but I'll gonna stand my ground, and I wont back down!_

_Heeeeyyyy, baby! There ain't no easy way out!_

_Heeeeyyyy, I gonna stand my ground! And I wont back down!" _And so it went on. Phoinex had thought it to be an appropriate song to show that TTT wasn't going to give up and they'd stay strong. Of course everyone saw this, and applauded just the same, the song in their hearts. The three members of TTT had huge grins on their faces and walked to each other ending up in one amazed hug. Soon they got off the stage, and let the rest of the competitors perform. TTT didn't win, but they were proud and happy… Or so they were until a day before the tri-pokemon battling tournament….__

_  
_                                                                                                                                                      


	4. --No Warning--

_Chapter 4: - No Warning-_

Phoinex Halliwell awoke in his bed, at Hogwarts, in Olivine City. He lifted the covers, walked to the window, and opened the curtains. Beyond the window, he could see the early ocean mist just beginning to lift and the morning tide coming in. He only gazed into this familiar beauty for a few minutes before remembering he was to meet one of his friends, Zoe Ketchum, at the Olivine Lighthouse. 

            He walked into the bathroom where he changed from his pajamas into dark blue jeans, a gray short-sleeve shirt, and blue sneakers. He grabbed his backpack, which contained his pokedex and six pokeballs, hung it onto his back, and went out the door before putting on a silver jacket. Even though the mist had begun to lift, it was still quite thick as he made his way to the Olivine City Lighthouse.

            The streets of Olivine City were bare, with the occasional early shopper. Most of the stores were open, just a few were closed, still preparing for the business day. Phoinex stopped at the Olivine Dinner and bought a cup of hot chocolate before continuing his trip. By the time he reached the lighthouse, the fog had stared to break up, really making no difference since the sky above was crammed full of clouds. It only took him a few minutes to find Zoe, sitting on the pier with her feet dangling over the water.

"G'mornin'." He greeted, startling her a bit.

"Hi! I didn't hear you coming." She was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with a purple unzipped vest on top. Her jeans were also dark blue and her shoes were white. On her face was a pleasant smile, that glowed in the gloomy gray surroundings.

"Well, it's obvious you didn't." They laughed softly, recalling Zoe's surprise.

"Well, should we go now?" She meant if they should go on their way to National Park, where they would meet their two other friends, Selena Night and Julian Turner. 

Phoinex checked his watch and said, "I suppose so. Do you think they're already there?"

"Probably not Selena," she said with a tiny giggle, "But I bet Julian is."

"Ya, I guess you're right. So, should we go walking or what?"

"Mhhh… I think it's too early for our pokemon to be at work already, let's just go walking."

"Okay." She held up her hand, and he grabbed it firmly to help her up, and so they began walking into the forest that started just some 30 feet away from the lighthouse. The forest didn't have too much fog, but it was still colder then it had been at the pier. They walked on silently, thinking about what they would do that day, unaware of how much their plans, and lives, would change that day.

            Meanwhile, near the forest east of Hogwarts, Selena was moving through the trees and vegetation. She soon heard a stirring in the bushes, and was shocked when a familiar figure jumped out at her: Julian. She nearly fell from the surprise.

"Julian! What are you doing here?" She hit his shoulder, and he rubbed it, " And what are you doing scaring me like that?!"

"Having fun," He said with a wicked smile, "Sorry about it though. I didn't know it's have such an affect on you."

"Well it did!" She said, hitting his shoulder again, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored waiting for you all," He said, still rubbing his shoulder, "and so I decided to explore. I got a Beedrill!" 

"I do not care," She replied, dully.

"Poo,"

"Oh, shut up."

"Hmm? … Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That moving sound." Selena stopped for a moment and made her hearing as sharp as she could. Then she heard it, the same rustling among the bushes Julian had made. The next thing they knew, there was a flash of red as some kind of creature zoomed by them.

"… Ok, what was that?" Selena finally said, after a few moments of silence, in which they had tried to put together what they has just seen.

"How 'm I supposed to know?

"How am I supposed to know how you're suppose to know?

"How am I supposed to know how you're suppose to know how I'm suppose to know?"

"Fine, you win…" Julian grinned triumphantly.

"Ok, now seriously, what da frank was that?"

"I said 'How 'm I suppose to know?'"

"Now don't start that again!" Selena barked, hitting his shoulder again.

            At the exact same time, Zoe and Phoinex saw a flash of blue pass them.

"What was that?" Asked Zoe, after a few seconds.

"A something or other?" Was Phoinex's reply. Zoe gave him a scolding look.

"It was probably just a pokemon." Decided Zoe. They kept on walking, as had their two other friends, heading toward National Park. They caught up to each other at the park, around noon. Neither shared their experiences with the flashes.

 They started out their visit to the park by walking around. It was Sunday, and that meant the big catching contest was on. To their surprise, the four saw Sirius –or Pisces as he was still in disguise- with some pokeballs, searching through the tall grass. He spotted them and waved briefly before walking over.

"Umm… Hi Si-" Zoe started, before being stomped on the foot by Selena whom had seen some kids a little too close to them. "I mean, hi _Pisces_." Pisces gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello, Zoe, and the rest of you."

"What are you doing here, Pisces?" Asked Phoinex.

"Well, as you may or may not know, thanks to team rocket I lost all my pokemon. And without any I wont be able to get my old ones back."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…"

"I thought we were going to help you get them back?" Interrupted Selena.

"Oh, you kids have done enough."

"Well… if you're sure about it. I guess we'll see you around then." Said Phoinex. Pisces smiled and then turned back into the tall grass.

"So, what do we do first?" Piped Julian.

"Let's walk around the forest." Suggested Zoe. And so they did. They walked into the forest and started walking around, which may have turned out to be the greatest suggestion they had ever had. Some where around an hour later Julian got hungry, and was also tired, so he separated from the other to head back to Hogwarts. This was the greatest mistake of his life, and I wish he hadn't done it. You may have heard the expression "All things happen for a reason", but as we know, and have most likely experienced unless you're _very_ lucky, that sometimes we can't see the reason why things would happen and we just hate that expression. Years later Phoinex stayed awake late at night, wishing he had persuaded Julian to stay and hold his hunger. But no, he didn't, and so what happened, happened.

            Some 15 minutes after Julian's departure, TTT came to a black building. In an instant another earthquake, and this time a tree fell on Zoe. Zoe cried in pain and Selena gasped, leaving Phoinex completely speechless.

"Zoe!" He finally achieved to say. A flashing moment, Selena, and Phoinex were bound in ropes. They fell to the ground, just as a few people in black suits came running out toward the scene. They gathered around Zoe, but to her surprise merely grabbed her pokeballs. She bit a man who was holding most of her pokeballs in the ankle. He yelped and fell to the ground, scattering her and his pokeballs. One of his teammates came to pick up a few, before helping him up and running with the rest of them back to the black building.

            All of them tried to think quickly about something that could help their situation, but nothing came to mind. What came next though was both good and bad. It gave them a worse situation, but an easier way to do it. The building blew up in a burst of flames and heat that reached the helpless children. Sparks hit the ropes holding back Phoinex and Selena, releasing them. Phoinex grabbed a pokeball and through it out from his pokeball, shouting, "Hercules! Get the trunk off Zoe!" A Heracross was released from the pokeball, and it instantly reacted to its masters command. He lifted up the trunk and through it aside. Apparently, there was no serious damage to Zoe's leg, just a few cuts, which might have been one of the few lucky things they had that day.

            Phoinex now had a chance to look around at his new surroundings, and could see nothing but burning trees and grass. Everywhere he turned, he saw red. And once again, he, Zoe, and Selena were suddenly tied at the ankles without warning. They were dragged into the burning building, completely helpless, as Heracross had also been captured, but he was being taken away, not being placed in a dangerous burning building. As soon as they had been put somewhere in the middle, the three people that had dragged them ran out as fast as they could. A few minutes later Selena could hear a helicopter taking off, and new that all hope was lost, since their hands had also been binded. 

            From there, came the luckiest thing TTT had that horrid day. A stranger by the name of Ben Baudelaire had heard the explosion while training a little way off. He rushed to the site and reacted at once. He released a Wartortle and Crabby to use their water guns on all the fire. Then he released a Machop and entered the building with it.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" He shouted at the entrance. The sound of his voice traveled through and reached the ears of the members of TTT.

"We're in here! In the middle!" They all called back. Ben heard their voices, and rushed to them. He and his Machop found them soon enough. Machop ripped apart the ropes. All of them were coughing in the flurry of smoke as they tried to get out. Luckily, a word which won't be used in this story very often anymore, they got out of the building. 

            When Crabby and Wartortle had extinguished all the fire, The Typhlosion Trio and Ben sat under a tree together, in a few awkward moments.

"Well… I don't know where to begin," Phoinex began, "Umm… Thank you for saving our lives, I guess…"

"No problem." Ben said, "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Team Rocket put us in there. "Blurted Zoe.

"Oh… I see."

"They're horrible!" Shouted Selena.

"Oh my god! Today's the day our parents come to Hogwarts for the tournament!" Announced Phoinex.

"Oh ya, it is!" Replied Selena.

"W-" I'm sorry to interrupt, what I just had to warn you that what happened next I'm sorry to write, a thing I thought I'd never hear of, but I'm sorry to say this is how the story shall go, and so shall it be.

"We'd better ge-" Zoe was suddenly interrupted by a terrifying ear-deafening exploding sound that was from far away, but heard so clearly at that distance.

"What was that?" Selena shouted in horror. Phoinex didn't know, but he wanted to find out. So he stood up and took off at a run. The rest of his friends did the same. After less then a minute of running The Typhlosion Trio released their Pidgeots, got onto them, and flew off, leaving Ben to ride his Rhyhorn. Phoinex was the first to fly out of the forest and zoom past the lighthouse into Olivine City. 

In the far off distance, on a mountaintop, he could see a bright red raging fire, eating at everything in its path. He didn't want too believe what he suspected. He just couldn't. But that's how it was. It's what happened. And he could do nothing to change that. Tears began to streak down his cheeks, some of them rolling onto his lips with their salty taste, most of them just falling down to the far below ground. 

            Down below, a police officer ordered him to fly down and not approach the fire, and he did so, not wanting to go and see the truth. The rest of his friends, except for Ben, all knew it too. The truth was, to I'm sure all our horror, that The Typhlosion Trio had just lost everything dear to them in an instant: Hogwarts had been blown up.

On the ground, Zoe, Selena, and Phoinex, sat on the floor hugging, all of them crying, knowing their loss. They had lost their beloved teachers, their possessions, and probably even their parents. Ben could say nor do anything that would comfort them, as none of us really can when someone we know looses someone. You probably know that to comfort someone a person usually says "It'll be alright". However, Ben knew that was the wrong thing to say for everything was _not_ going to be all right. Selena, Zoe, and Phoinex would _not _get Hogwarts back. They would _not _get their belongings back. And worst of all, they would _not _be getting their parents back. oiHogwarts back.So, Ben ended up talking to the police officer about the situation.

Hour after hour passed deep into the night, and the three slowly difficulty cried themselves to sleep…

In the morning, the three found themselves in some sort of ice-cream parlor, wrapped in tight itchy blankets. Apparently, someone had brought them into the shop they had cried into sleep last night and wrapped them in those blankets. It was hard for all of them to open their eyes, since they were still sticky from all their tears, as were their cheeks. "Good morning." Was the first thing they heard when they had sat up and begun to rub their eyes. Of course it was _not_ going to be a good morning, or a good day for that matter. Either way, the three replied politely "Good morning.", knowing themselves that it most likely wouldn't be a good one.

When Phoinex finally achieved opening his eyes, he could see that is was Ben who had awoken them. He was wearing an odd expression, one that felt sorry for them and trying to make them feel better at the same time. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

"No, thank you, I'm not very hungry…" Said the voice of Selena to Phoinex's left.

"Me neither…" Added Zoe, from his right.

"I'm not either, sorry…" He finally replied. He took a look around and saw that they were in a corner of a yellow-walled ice-cream shop, right under the counter. Then he heard a hand knocking on a wooden door and looked ahead to see that it was Officer Jenny locking, with a frown damping her face. Ben's face sprouted one of the same magnitude as he walked outside to talk to her. Through the glass door, Phoinex, Selena, and Zoe could see them solemnly arguing about something. Ben walked back in after a minute of two, still wearing that saddening frown.

"Kids," He began to say when he reached them. "… The police want you to come and see if you can identify any of the bodies." A series of thoughts began to process through Phoinex's mind, all to quickly becoming into a scatter leaving him speechless once more.


	5. The Move

Chapter 5: The Move

            Phoinex sighed at the thought of Ben's request. His very words rang in his head: "The police want you to come and see if you can identify any of the bodies." He and the rest of his friends didn't know if they could bear to even walk up that mountain to the remains of Hogwarts, let alone look through the debris.

"Well… Do they need us _now?_" Selena started, finally finding the right words to say.

"I'm afraid so."

"But… but… Couldn't you see if they could give us a bit more time?" Asked Zoe desperately.

"I did, and I'm sorry, but I failed."

"It's- it's alright. You tried. I guess we have to go." With a sigh, Phoinex got up and waited for his friends to do the same, which they did. Then they turned to look a Ben and took deep breaths, a few tears running down their cheeks. They seemed to be trying to calm down and accept things, but Ben could see that they were failing, as he had to convince the police to give them more time. Slowly, and sadly, they walked out of the ice-cream parlor and out into the early-morning streets of Olivine City.

            As the day before, the mist was thick and gray clouds were most likely still floating above the gloomy fog. Office Jenny gave them a nod with a sad expression on her face, as she turned to get onto her motorcycle. She started the ignition and rode off to the top of the mountaintop.

            Phoinex took a glance at the spot where proud Hogwarts once stood. More tears sprouted from his eyes and fell down onto the cold pavement. But he had to go, and he knew it deep inside, so he released his Pidgeot, as did Selena and Zoe, and then The Typhlosion Trio flew off into the cold air, letting their tears fall far back behind them once more.

            They landed too soon for comfort, and their eyes burned from the horrible pain that loomed inside their hearts. Selena walked along the ashes, and picked up a stick she found, sniffing every now and then just like her friends. In a far distance, they could see groups of police officers huddled around ambulances that The Typhlosion Trio knew contained dead bodies. Slowly, they walked toward the scene where they stood for hours, identifying dead people…

*          *          *

            The Typhlosion Trio stood outside the office of Mr. Conner O'Malley. There was the sound of rustling papers and phones ringing al around them as to the fact that they were in an orphan agency. Mr. O'Malley was sorting out some business, and TTT was awaiting the news of who would be their new guardians. None of them had any other family, or so they thought, and they were so close, so they had Mr. O'Malley send them together, wherever it was he would send them.

"Phoinex? Selena? Zoe? I'll see you in my office now." Said Mr. O'Malley as his head peered out from his door. The children stood up from their seat and walked into the mans office where they sat in three separate chairs that stood in front of Mr. O'Malley's desk, and on the other side, was Mr. O'Malley sitting in a chair.

"I've found you three a guardian at last. His name is Mark Nadler. He's Selena's ants second cousin, twice separated." The three stood silent.

"Well… You'll be moving to his home in Pewter City tomorrow," and that sparked a reaction in Phoinex.

"Pewter City? No, no, no! We can't move to Pewter!" He protested.

"And why not?" Phoinex went silent again. Phoinex had a reason, a very secret reason that only Selena and Zoe knew. You see, his mothers ex lived in Pewter along with his half-brother, and they were horribly despicable people.

"I thought so," continued the man in charge of orphan affairs, "so it's settled. Go home today and pack your things, you are to move first thing tomorrow morning. Slán go fóill!**" **He looked and saw their puzzled faces.** " '**Slán go fóill' means 'goodbye for now' in Irish."

"Oh!" They said together, dully as they stood up and left the office…

*          *          *

            It was afternoon now, and the three children were now walking through National Park, their packing all done. Each one was looking down at the floor, very sadly putting a horrible gloom upon everything. On the other side of the park, Pisces could see them and approached them carefully.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Each one of their depressing faces looked up at him, so that he could see the sticky tear marks still on their cheeks. He hugged them all of a sudden, and could feel more tears dampening his robes. Abruptly, they let go of him.

"No, thank you, Pisces. We'll be alright…" Phoinex said.

"You see, the orphan agency has found us a new home, and well…" Selena added.

"We came to say goodbye," Zoe concluded. Pisces became speechless.

"M… Moving?" He finally was able to ask.

"I'm afraid so," Phoinex answered, "Tomorrow morning."

"Well… where to?"

"Pewter City."

"I'll come with you then."

"No, we couldn't let you do that." Selena replied.

"Tell me what's left for me here. My job's obviously gone, so I'd be easy to make a transfer to another city!"

"No, you have team rocket to fight."

"But we said we'd help!" Zoe complained. It seemed so long ago since they had met Pisces, when it had really been only a few weeks. But sometimes when big changes happen in ones life, other moments can seem far away. It's an odd affect.

"We can't stay now!" Phoinex argued.

"But we _have_ to!"

"Can't we get Mr. O'Malley to let Pisces adopt us?" Suggested Selena.

"Pisces isn't exactly a citizen or has the proper paper work, does he?" Phoinex debated.

"Then I'll just have to come with you!" Pisces said, a triumphant smile spreading across his face.  
  


"But what if team rocket stays here? Then what?"

"I can orb or teleport with one of you!" Phoinex looked to his friends and then back to Pisces, trying to find some kind of reason for Pisces to stay.

"I guess it's settled… You're coming with us then..." He said, when he had looked through all the possibilities.

"Great! I'll get packing! So long, kids!" Pisces said as he dashed off to his home. Phoinex turned to his two friends and gave a deep sigh of unsureity. All though he knew they were doing the right thing, but it didn't seem like such a good idea.

*             *             *

      An alarm clock rang from the nightstand beside Phoinex's bed. He slowly reached out and turned it off, his head hidden under a pillow. Today was the day he and sisters-to-be would move, and he still wasn't ready.

      It was hard for him to be in the house his mother and father had been moving through just a few days ago, but there was no where else for now. Phoinex groggily stood up and walked to the bathroom where he showered, and changed into dark blue jeans, as usual, and a gold shirt. The phones rang all around the house, and he quickly walked to the nearest one, which was in his parents bedroom.

"Hello?" Phoinex said into the speaker.

"Phoinex?" Replied the voice of Mr. O'Malley from the receiver.

"Good morning, Mr. O'Malley."

"Ah, yes, god morning, meet me at the bank, there's one last issue to discuss."

"Umm… alright?"

"And get here quickly!" There was a beep sound as Mr. O'Malley hung up the phone. Phoinex _could_ take his bike, but the quickest way would be to orb. This brought a dreadful thought to Phoinex that had kept him up a few days ago. He could have and should have orbed to Hogwarts when he heard the explosion. He had told Selena, and she had found a lot of reasons why that shouldn't depress him. One thing was that he was too worried to think correctly, and another was that he didn't know for sure Hogwarts had been attacked. But that was out of hid mind now, and not so dreadful as he orbed into Mr. O'Malley's office.

"Phoinex, we need to decide on a last name for the three of you. Now I know it'll be a hard decision, especially at this time since your last names are a sign of your identities. But you must decide on something." Phoinex looked to Selena and Zoe sitting in two of the three chairs with worried looks.

"We have a problem though," Zoe added, "All three of our last names match with our first names. All the pairs have a nice ring."

"Not nicer then the originals…" Selena muttered under her breath.

"Well, do we _have_ to change our last names?" Questioned Phoinex. They could tell Mr. O'Malley was thinking hard on his answer.

"Not exactly…"

"Then?"

"I just thought it would be better that way. It's better then being called orphans."

"We have a name, The Typhlosion Trio," corrected Zoe.

"Alright then, if you say so, Typhlosion Trio. I guess this is goodbye for now then. I'll come to check on you within a week."

"What?!"

"I can't come with you to the train station, I'm sorry. It's far too busy here." The three children seemed shocked by what they were being told.

"Well, alright, goodbye." Zoe finally said.

"Goodbye, children," Mr. O'Malley said as he answered a phone on his desk and the three orphans left his office.

"… How do we get to Pewter?" Selena suddenly asked at they walked down the hall.

"I did some map studies at Hogwarts, so I've got it pretty much down in my head." Phoinex answered, pausing slightly at the word "Hogwarts".

"Ok, so how do we get there?"

"We'll ride our pokemon to Goldenrod City, and take the Magnet Train to it'd mid-stop at Indigo Plateau, and from there we use our pokemon to get to Viridian Forest, and I'll be in close enough range to orb us."

"Why can't we teleport?"

"Have you ever seen Pewter City?"

"Well, no, but we've seen pictures."

"Pictures aren't good enough." Phoinex said, as he released his Pidgeot outside the orphanage. Their luggage had already been delivered. His two friends did the same, and then TTT took off toward Goldenrod City, which they arrived at 11: 00 a.m. They rushed to the train station and quickly bought tickets for the Magnet Train, which would be a two-hour ride. When the 2 hours passed, they got off the train and released their Pidgeots again. They arrived in Pewter by four in the afternoon, after making it to the forest and orbing.

"Phoinex, are you alright?" Said Selena, as she noticed Phoinex stare at the approaching town of Pewter City.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Alright…" She replied as they answered.

"Umm… who knows where Marks house is?" Zoe asked.

"That's what we forgot! We'll have to check in at the Pokemon Center and find out." Phoinex informed, as he made his way toward east. At the Pokemon Center, Zoe asked Nurse Joy for the address of Mark Nadler, and then The Typhlosion Trio took of again, to the next part of their lives.

*             *             *

      Phoinex knocked on the door of 567 Cherry Avenue. The doorknob slowly turned, and suddenly the bright green door faded to reveal Mark Nadler. Mark was a tall thin man, wearing overalls with a black long sleeve shirt on, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes were wide, and deep blue with a shining joy in them, while his hair was a stern black, neatly combed to the side.

"Why, hello there. I'm Mark, and you must be the Hogwarts orphans?" Zoe frowned at the name "Hogwarts orphans", but Mark didn't notice as Selena began to speak.

"Yes, were Selena, Phoinex, and Zoe, and we're the orphans from Hogwarts."

"Well, come in," Mark said, moving aside so as the children could step inside. "There are a few rooms upstairs, pick any one you like."

"Thank you," Phoinex replied, as he and the rest of The Typhlosion Trio walked up the stairs. Phoinex found a room with a cushiony blue bed and the end of the hall and lay down in it thinking, _So this is home… _But he didn't know short his stay at the Nadler residence would be.


	6. The Kodomo Files

__

Chapter 6: The Kodomo Files

A week passed as TTT stayed with Mark Nadler. They hadn't begun school yet and Phoinex had avoided meeting his half-brothers, or his biological father. The day after they had arrived in Pewter City, Pisces had moved in across the street, but they hadn't had much contact with him. Now Phoinex was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling when Zoe rushed in.

"Phoinex! Pisces has something to tell us! Come on!" she said, before turning and running. Phoinex quickly stood up, and ran after her, straight to Pisces' house where they found Pisces and Selena standing in the kitchen. 

"Pisces found something about Team Rocket!" Selena announced, when they were both in the kitchen too.

"What is it?" asked Phoinex, turning to look at Pisces.

"Well, I happened to find out that they're after some documents that are apparently here in Pewter. I don't know why, but I know those documents are about you three." Pisces said. 

"Hmm… And you think we should get these files, right?"

"It'd be best. They have important information that may be of use to us." Phoinex turned to Zoe and Selena. He could see their eager faces, and knew they wanted to read all the special information about them. Then he looked back at Pisces.

"When do you think we should go get them?"

"This weekend."

"That would mean tomorrow, Saturday…" Selena muttered.

"We'll have to think about this later. I wanna explore the town now..." Phoinex said as he looked out the window. The day was bright and sunny, with Pidgey flying here and there from tree to tree. Cherry Avenue was very green with grass, and as the name slightly states, cherry blossom trees on every lawn shading the grass into a nice dark color. It so much different then Olivine. There was no sea scent or any water pokemon for miles around maybe.

"Me too! I wanna see what the famous Pewter has... I wanna see the pokemon." Zoe added eagerly, already at the door with her backpack.

"Let's go then." Selena said, as she grabbed her own backpack and handed Phoinex his.

"I'll stay here and do some err... research." Pisces said.

"Alright... We'll be out all day I suppose," Phoinex said, seeing Zoe's face again, "So we'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Right. Meet me at the gym."

"Ok..." Phoinex said as he ran out the door after his friends who had already left. He caught up to them fairly soon, and they began to walk on the sidewalk. They stopped outside the Pewter City Museum and looked at the size. It reminded them of the battle arena back at Hogwarts.

"'Ey! You three! You the new kids, aren't ya?" someone asked from behind TTT. They turned around to see a boy, all by himself. He had beach blonde hair partially covered by a backwards baseball cap and dark blue eyes and was wearing beige shorts with a blue baseball shirt. He was tossing a pokeball in his hand menacingly.

"Ya. What of it?" Selena replied. She could see this boy would be trouble.

"You're Johto trash. Too good for Pewter, aren't you?"

"No. We didn't say that, you over grown Cheez-It!" Zoe yelled angrily. 

"I am not a Cheez-It, whatever that is, but it seemed like an insult to me." the boy replied calmly.

"Ya think?" The boy's face suddenly turned around into a frown. Zoe was making fun of his intelligence.

"Yes, I do. So I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"I accept. Here? How many pokemon?"

"Here. 3 each."

"Fine. You start." 

The boy threw the pokeball he had been tossing and shouted, "Go! Onix!" Out of the ball came the large snake like rock pokemon. It raised itself to its full height, casting a shadow on TTT.

"Ok, then. I thought you'd use a rock pokemon... Go! Corsola!" Zoe yelled, releasing the pink Corsola.

"Zoe! When'd you get a Corsola?" Phoinex asked.

"That day... Down at the pier before you came."

"Oh..."

"Onix! Bind!" The boy ordered.

"HEY! Can't you see we're having a conversation here? Corsola! Spike Cannon!" Zoe ordered back. Her Corsola began to glow just as the Onix was heading at it. Spikes flew in the direction of the Onix and his it right in the face, causing it to roar loudly in agony.

"Onix, shake it off! Use dig!" The boy ordered again. The Onix obeyed and disappeared into the ground, leaving a large hole.

"Corsola! Wait for it!" Zoe told her pokemon. The earth began to shake and suddenly Corsola was shooting up into the sky, Onix right below it. It turned quickly and fired a water gun right at the Onix, then came back down to the ground.

Onix fell to the ground as well, only not as gracefully. His eyes were shut tight in pain.

"Grrr.... Onix, return!" Onix flew back into its pokeball in a beam of red light. "Go, Scizor!" He called, throwing another pokeball and releasing the next opponent. "Use metal claw!" 

A silver coating rushed over Scizor's right claw. He flew at Corsola, who took a defensive position. 

"Corsola, bubble!"

"Corsola, cor!" Corsola opened his mouth. Glowing white orbs flew out in Scizor's direction. Scizor put out its metal claw, causing the orbs to dissolve and hit Corsola directly.

"Grrr… not if I can help it… Corsola, bubble beam!" Corsola opened its mouth again, and let out a jet of bubbles. Scizor went to attack the bubbles, while Zoe called out, "Quick now, ancient power!" Four orbs of red light appeared around Corsola's head and flew out, two of them hitting Scizor and making it crash into the floor. "Finish it off with spike cannon!"

Corsola fired it's attack again, and Zoe's opponent was forced to call it back to Scizor back to its pokeball.

"How can you be beating me with only one pokemon… Go, Magcargo!" The boy yelled, throwing a third pokeball. Zoe gave a command before the pokemon had even come out.

"BUBBLE BEAM!" Magcargo was called back before the battle had even properly begun. 

"You really are good… I'll see you some other time." The boy turned around and walked away. "By the way, my name's Landon." Zoe growled.

"Oh yeah?! WELL I BEAT YOU LANDON! You… you… YOU GIRLYPANTS!!" Landon turned around, his eye twitching.

"Girlypants? What the hell is wrong with you? Where do you get these names from, retard?" Phoinex clenched his fist.

"Girlypants is my own word! I'm the one that taught it to her!!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd challenge you, but my stupid pokemon lost to that stupider girl. I have to go now, later." This time Landon ran off as he turned around. 

"Grrr… I really didn't like that kid…" Zoe muttered.

"I know, me neither." Selena added.

"Yeah…" Phoinex said, distantly. Something was on his mind. 

***

Phoinex, Selena, and Zoe waited outside of Pewter Gym the next night. They looked around, expecting to see Pisces any minute now.

"Look, there he is." Selena was the first to say. Her friends looked in the direction she was pointing. Pisces was walking toward them calmly.

"Evening." He said as he reached them.

"What's the plan?" Phoinex asked.

"We're gonna go to the police station."

"… and break in?" Selena asked.

"Yea."

"Can we do that?" Phoinex asked.

"Not without some kind of punishment if we're caught…"

"I wanna do it! I sounds like fun!!!" Zoe interrupted. "PLEASE?!"

"I suppose it's alright if it means Team Rocket doesn't get it…" Phoinex said.

"I agree." Cheese Monkey said. Pisces nodded and walked around the gym, TTT followed. They found themselves at the police station.

"Oh… no wonder you wanted us to meet at the gym… it's reaaaally close to the police station…" Selena muttered as the group hid behind a tree.

"Uhhh… now what's the plan?" Phoinex asked.

"I'll calmly walk in and distract whoever's at the front desk. Then you guys sneak in through the air vent, into the file room."

"… pretty simple."

"It'll be a lot more nerve-racking then it seems, so just try to stay calm, and make sure not to make too much noise." Pisces walked out from the hiding spot, and went straight into the police station without even glancing back at it.

Inside, he walked toward a reception desk at the end of the short entrance hall. At the desk sat a woman filing out some paper work.

"Umm… excuse me, I'd like to report a robbery." he said, putting his hands on the edge of the desk.

"What was taken?" asked the woman, looking up from her work. Pisces tilted his head and looked around.

"My… dog?" Pisces liked that. He got an idea on how to distract the officers, and broke into tears. "My dog was taken! I'm so afraid for where he is… OH MURIEL! Where are you?! Come hooommmmmeeee!" Pisces banged his fist on the desk. The woman walked around to the other side and patted him on the back.

"There, there, sir, calm down now. We'll get your pet back…"

"Muriel is not a pet! MURIEL IS FAMILY! Ohhhh! WHERE IS SHE NOW?! My poor baby…" Pisces ran down the hall in frustration, fake tears streaming down his eyes.

"Sir! Come back! We can help you!" the woman from the desk called out, running after him and completely falling for his act.

Meanwhile, outside, Phoinex let out his Typhlosion at the back of the building.

"Shhh…. Typhlosion, the weakest flamethrower you can." He whispered, pointing toward a metal slab on the wall. Typhlosion nodded, and turned to the slab, opening his mouth and letting out a jet of fire at each corner. "Ok, good, return now." Typhlosion was called back into its pokeball while Selena removed the slab and put it gently on the floor.

"Zoe, you're the smallest. You go in first." she said.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zoe screamed, jumping in the space the slab had left. 

"Wow… she can jump high…" Selena said as she got onto Phoinex's shoulders. She got into the opening, turned, and helped Phoinex walked up. Then the two crawled quickly to catch up to Zoe. They caught up a lot sooner then they expected. Zoe had stopped halfway, and was looking down through an air vent.

"Oh my god! It's Landon!" she whispered urgently. Phoinex and Selena got closer to the vent, wide eyed.

The first thing they saw was the top of a brown haired man, sitting in a chair behind a polished wooden desk. The next thing they noticed were his dark blue eyes, that seemed to stick out the most. On the other side of the desk was another police officer. In a corner, Landon was playing jacks on the floor. Selena gasped.

"And that's Finney's father!!!"

"It is?!" Zoe asked, still keeping her voice low. Phoinex nodded, with a worried frown.

"But then what's Landon doing there?" The three watched Landon stand up and walk over to the desk, interrupting the conversation that was taking place.

"DAD, I'm _hungry_. Can't I get something to eat?" The man behind the desk sighed.

"Go to the cafeteria, get whatever you like and wait there for me. Ok? I'll be out in a few minutes, then we can go home."

"Ok." Landon gathered his jacks and left the room, closing the door behind him. Zoe gasped.

"THAT THING IS FINNEY'S BROTHER?!" This time she didn't watch her voice, and kneed the bottom of the air vent angrily. It caused the panel they were on to collapse and fall to the floor, with them right behind it. Selena fell in the lap of the person opposite to Phoinex's father, while Zoe and Phoinex had the pleasure of falling right on the desk.

"Who are you? What were you doing up there?!" he asked, standing from his seat with great fury. "This is a _very_ serious violation, especially for kids your age! Answer me now!"

"Errmm… Nice to meet you, Mr. Halliwell?" Zoe said.

"WHAT?! Do you understand how serious this is?!" 

"Really not as serious as your connection with the kid next to me… Ain' that right, Phoinex?!"

"… Phoinex? YOU'RE Phoinex?" Phoinex nodded shyly, looking down at the floor. "Well, last time I saw you, you looked just like every other baby. Now I can see… you got my hair and your mothers eyes… In fact, most of you resembles your mother, son." There was a soft thump at the door. Everyone turned around, and saw Landon standing there in shock. One hand was stuck to the door know, the other at his side with a donut below it.

"_Son_? HE's the son of your ex-wife?! That terd?!" Mr. Halliwell looked confused.

"Well, yes. If my memory serves me right, that was his name. Phoinex. Plus, you have to admit, there is a little bit of a resemblance. If only you hadn't gotten so much of your mother, you could see it easily. But I can see it in the shape of the eyes… it's there. Your last name is Halliwell, right, boy?" Phoinex nodded again. Mr. Halliwell laughed. "After all these years, it is you."

"He's not your son! Ben and I are!" A thought ran through Zoe's head. _Ben?… he couldn't have a connection to… no…"_

"Landon, I'm his father just as much as I am yours. Now please, try and calm down. You have to understand I haven't seen him since he was born. I've been with YOU since YOU were born. He's had to live with a stepfather." Mr. Halliwell looked down at Phoinex. "I'm sure you liked your stepfather, but you've probably always wondered what I was like. Right?"

"Yes… well, no… I was really happy with my step dad. My mom always told me to just forget about you…"

"Typical of her. Typical O'Nei-"

"Sheriff! Quick, this is urgent! There's a pokemon in town, and it's destroying everything in sight!" yelled another police officer as he rushed into the room. Phoinex came out of his shy state.

"A pokemon? Attacking the town? Impossible." Mr. Halliwell replied.

"No, it's true! There's more though! Some people say the pokemon is being controlled by Team Rocket!" Mr. Halliwell frowned.

"Another pokemon corrupted by Team Rocket… ok, I guess we'll have to beat it in a battle." Mr. Halliwell pulled out a drawer behind his desk, and took out from it a round pokeball. At that moment, a second police officer ran in.

"Sir, we've gotten word of which pokemon it is! IT'S THE LEGENDARY FIRE POKEMON ENTEI!" Mr. Halliwell grasped the pokeball tighter.

"ENTEI? Team Rocket? Not on my watch! I'm not letting them use such an honorable creature for their own evil purposes… Get a squad ready, we're going to make a few arrests." Sheriff Halliwell ran around his desk and toward the door. He paused and turned his head. "You kids wait here. Officers, come with me." He kept running, the three police officers following him. Landon stood at the door, his eyes narrowed at Phoinex.

"Stay away from us." he said, before turning around and chasing after his father. Phoinex sighed. When he looked up, Selena and Zoe were already at the doorway, slick smiles on their faces.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO GET ENTEI!" Selena said.

"… What about the files?" Phoinex asked.

"They'll be here when it's all over, let's go now before it IS over!" Phoinex nodded, jumping off the desk as TTT ran out the door, and then out of the police station. As they walked out, their eyes were attacked by the bright, warm burning glares of the fire that was all around them. Apparently all of Pewter City was on fire.

"What's going on?!" Zoe yelled over the noise as she shielded her eyes from the fire with her arm. No one seemed to listen though, not even her as TTT saw a pokemon jump over the fires. Entei

Something about Entei bothered Phoinex though. There was a fancy red 'R' imprinted on the tip of the cloud on his back. Phoinex forgot his curiosity as there was an explosion behind him.

He turned around to see a black helicopter flying over the police station. A portion of the station's roof had blown up. The helicopter had a red 'R' on it's doors.

"Oh no… the files!" Phoinex cried, running back into the police station. Zoe and Selena followed him, even though they could hear Phoinex's dad behind them.

"No! Kids! Get back out here! DON'T GO IN THERE! It's not safe!" he said as the doors closed behind them. They came to a room that had it's door blown open. Inside, the ceiling was gone, and the helicopter was in sight. In front of them was a Team Rocket member, hurriedly searching through a cabinet.

"Stop right there!" Selena said. Phoinex grabbed a pokeball from his pocket and through it into the middle of the room.

"GO, AZUMARILL!" The blue pokemon came out.

"Azuuuu!" The Team Rocket member turned around. Zoe gasped.

"Mr. Nadler?!" Mark smiled.

"Yes, it's me, you're guardian." Selena opened her mouth to ask a question, but was stopped. "And yes, I'm a part of Team Rocket. I was supposed to kill you tonight before Pokemon 01 was released, but you weren't home. I figured you'd die from its attack, but it looks like you've survived. Now I can kill you personally like I wanted to."

"Is… is that why you volunteered to take care of us?" Zoe asked.

"Of course."

"My GOD, you're _horrible_… How could you do that? AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT KILLING US?!"

"The boss needs you dead, so I kill you. Now I kill you."

"AZUMARILL, WATER GUN!" Phoinex commanded. Azumarill jumped into the air and let out a powerful squirt of water from it's mouth that blasted out at Mark.

"Go, PIDGEOT!" Mark yelled, throwing his own pokeball into the air which released the Pidgeot. "Gust!"

Pidgeot flapped its wings rapidly, causing a blast of wing to counter Azumarill's water, making it rebound toward him. 

"Azumarill, bubble beam!" Azumarill opened its mouth and let white orbs fly out. Pidgeot dodged quickly, and tackled Azumarill deep into the ground.

"Azumarill, return!" Azumarill came back to its pokeball. "Ok, umm, next…" Phoinex took off his backpack and dug through all the pokeballs looking for a certain one. TTT's backpacks had been filled with all their pokemon since they had left Hogwarts.

"Forget it, kid! I've got what I came for!" Mark raised a vanilla folder. "The Kodomo Files!"

"Guys, those are about us, aren't they? TEAM ROCKET IS GOING TO KNOW MY WEIGHT! I wont allow it! GO, Typhlosion!" Zoe released her pokemon. "Fire Spin!"

The fire on Typhlosion's back lit up, and spiraled high into the air, then down at Mark, who panicked and yelled a random attack.

"WHIRLWIND!" His Pidgeot flapped it's wings even harder then last time, and soon gusts of wind from every direction had gathered into a small, thin tornado in the center of the room. Typhlosion's attack was extinguished by a fire hydrant from the helicopter. Out of Mark's hand, the folder flew out into the tornado, and opened, letting all it's contents whirl out in chaos.

"NO!" Phoinex cried.

"Quick, we have to get them! ESPECIALLY ANY ONE ABOUT ME!" Zoe yelled.

"PAPER!" Phoinex called, extending his arm desperately. One of the sheets of paper in the tornado glowed blue and white, disappeared, and reppeared in his hand.

"FINNEY! You haven't used magic in ages…" Zoe commented. Phoinex ignored her. Selena was busy trying to get a sheet of the files floating near her, that the wind was teasing her with. Phoinex put the paper he had orbed to himself in his opposite hand, then called out again. "PAPER!"

Another sheet orbed into his hand as his father ran into the room.

"Kids, I told you not to come in here! GET OUT NOW! Let me handle this!"

"But dad-" Phoinex began, but was cut off my Mark.

"HAHAHAHA! Later, wimps!" he cried down from the helicopter, five sheets of paper in his hand. The rest had blown away in all directions. "Now you all die!" The helicopter flew higher into the night. Entei ran below it with it's awesome speed, leaving the mess of a town behind it to burn.

"Oh no… the station's probably gonna blow up. We have to get out now." Mr. Halliwell said, grabbing the kids and pushing them out of the room.

"Dad, the files!" Phoinex complained.

"THEY'RE GONE! We have to get out now!" He started to run, forcing TTT to run as well. Behind them, the file room blew up. The intensity of the explosion pushed them forward and seemed to have effected the entire building.

"Hurry, go, go, AHHHHHHH!" Mr. Halliwell hollered as a piece of roof fell on top of him.

"DAD!" Phoinex said, running back after him.

"No, no! Get out! Get your files! Forget me… I _know_ you can do it! You can't possibly have feelings for someone you don't even know!"

"But…"

"Just get out! You and your friends there can stop Team Rocket! I know you can! Save your family's pride!"

"What?"

"Save your family's pride! Please! Take Landon with you!" Mr. Halliwell reached down into his pocket through the piece of the roof that had fallen on him. He took out a fastball with a fire sticker on its front. "Promise me you'll take him! Give this to him!" He rolled the fastball toward Phoinex, who picked it up. "Together, you can get back the Halliwell Lam-" More of the ceiling fell on Mr. Halliwell, covering him entirely, and most likely killing him as well.

"NO!" Phoinex ran forward to try and help, but was stopped by Selena and Zoe.

"There's no time, he's right, we're needed to stop Team Rocket! OUT NOW BEFORE MY ASS IS CRISPY!" Zoe said, forcing him out of the police station. They ran into the forest, and waited in the trees, watching the place that had temporarily served as their home burn to the ground. They thought about the betrayal their guardian had done. All the lies… they considered just running away, but Phoinex wanted to find Landon early the next morning. There would probably be someone from the orphan agency here the next day. If not, they would call. Whatever they decided to do though, their stay in Pewter City was coming to an end.


	7. The New Kid

__

Chapter 7: The New Kid

"Name?" asked the receptionist at the shelter outside of the remains of Pewter City.

"Landon Halliwell." The receptionist scribbled it down on a list and put a number next to it.

"Alright, go right inside. Find a bed to sleep on, or someone you know. Personally, I'd look for acquaintances first." Landon nodded. He walked through another door, into a very large room cram full of beds and people who had survived the Pewter Fires. Landon stood still at the doorway, looking at each person to try and find his father. He checked twice, but didn't see him anywhere. He looked around a third time to see if he had over looked any friends. He hadn't.

"Hi." someone said behind him as he heard the door open and close. He turned around to face Phoinex. His clothes were partially torn, and ash and soot covered him in small smudges. His friends were behind him in the same state.

"Oh, you survived…" he said, disappointedly, turning back around to look for his father. Or at least he made it look like that. He was really just trying to avoid eye contact… and to look cool.

"YEAH, we did. WE'RE A LOT STRONGER THEN YOU, GIRLYPANTS!!!" Zoe screamed angrily. Landon turned around just as furious.

"Again with that idiot word?! HUH, CHEEZ-IT?!" Zoe, Selena, and Phoinex all gasped together. Selena narrowed her eyes and spoke in a disgusted tone.

"_You use Zoe's own word… and wrong too…_"

"Like I care."

"TAKE THAT BACK, LANDON BOBERSHNOOG!" Zoe hollered.

"WHAT? Damn it… I've had enough. Give me 5 MINUTES to change my pokemon and I'll challenge you to a battle again!!!"

"I accept, Girlypants. I'll be waiting here."

"Landon, wait, we need to talk about something-" Phoinex said, but Landon had already run off to find a computer.

"Oh, good, I found you three." said a voice behind TTT. They turned around to see Ben.

"BEN!" Selena yelled. Ben smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you three? Pretty shocked I suppose. Two homes lost in less then a month. Must be horrible…" TTT fell silent. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you. You're gonna have to try to ignore it for a few minutes. We need to talk about where we're sending you next." Selena nodded, able to ignore it easily with the past she had. Phoinex could take it too, he was clenching his fists, but he was actually starting to get used to tragedy. Zoe on the other hand, had a tear slip down one eye.

"Where _are_ we going?" Selena asked. Ben looked at the piece of paper in his hand no one had noticed before.

"We've found you a home in Celadon City."

"CELADON?!" Zoe whined. "You mean we're _still_ staying in Kanto?!"

"Yes… what's so bad about Kanto?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Well… it's nothing really… I'm not against any place that has pokemon, but there's this boy, and he hates us just because we were not from this region."

"You mean you were ALL born in Johto?"

"I think so… Johto's all I've known my entire life. I'm pretty sure me and Zoe were born in Olivine." said Phoinex.

"I'm positive I was born in Ecruteak. I've lived there since I was born." Selena said proudly.

"Hmmm… interesting. I'll look up your files… there might be a chance one of you was born here in Kanto and simply moved over to Johto. Then maybe people will stop picking on you about it." Ben looked at Selena's grin. "I'll check yours too, Selena. It's not that I don't believe you, but just to make sure." Selena's smile faded. Phoinex on the other hand suddenly remembered something.

"Ben, I forgot. I need to ask you something ab-"

"BEN! YOU'RE HOME!" yelled someone from behind the group. They turned around to see Landon running toward them.

"GOOD LORD, BOY! DON'T HUG ME!" Zoe screeched before hiding behind Phoinex and Selena. But Landon ran right past them and went over to hug Ben instead for a few short seconds before turning back to TTT.

"Ben, I'm glad you're home. Now you, Cheez-it woman, there's no proper transfer system here. We'll have to battle some other time. I promise we will…"

"Well… I bind you to that promise! FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE! No, no, that's cruel… I BIND YOU TO IT FOR ETERNITY!"

"… Riiiight. Seriously, I do wanna battle you. And I will. As soon as Pewter is back. By the way, Ben, what are you doing talking to these freaks?"

"Hey… YOU'RE TALKING TO US TOO!" Selena screamed, pointing her finger at Landon.

"I am, and it's a waste of time. Ben though is busy, and I know it. What's so great about you guys he has to stop to talk to you?"

"… BEN IS NOT EXCLUSIVELY YOURS, BRAT!" Ben laughed.

"Calm down, everyone. Selena, you're right, I'm not exclusively Landon's." Selena smirked at Landon. Ben turned to him, and Landon smiled, expecting he was going to be told the same thing. "Landon…you're wrong." Landon's smile died. "These kids are worth my time."

"WHY?!" Landon screamed, causing some people to stare. His cap had actually bounced off his head for a moment from his anger.

"FOR THE SAME REASON YOU ARE!" Phoinex suddenly blurted. Everyone turned to him.

"What?" Ben asked, totally confused.

"Our… our father's dead. He died from last night's attack…" Landon frowned at him.

"_What was that_?"

"Our father's dead…"

"First off, don't call him _your_ father. Second, YOU'RE LYING." Landon stormed off into the crowd.

"Landon-" Phoinex pleaded, but stopped as Ben put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him alone for a while… I'll go get him eventually…" Ben turned Phoinex around to face him. "So our father's dead now, is he?" Selena raised an eyebrow now.

"_Our_ father?" she asked.

"Oh, Landon didn't quite tell you his connection with me, did he?"

"No… I'd like to know though… no clue why someone like you would know someone like him…" Zoe muttered.

"Well, this'll come as a shock to you, but I'm Landon's older brother." Zoe stared at him.

"_UH-HUH_… No need to make excuses for that thing."

"I'm not kidding, he really is my brother."

"But your last name's Baudelaire." Selena pointed out. Ben sighed.

"Benjamin _Halliwell_ Baudelaire. I only use my mother's last name because I never really knew our dad to well, or even liked him that much. He shipped me off to boarding school early off in life, thinking it would be good for me, so I didn't spend too much time with him over the time I grew up. After mom died though, he had another kid to take care of, and we use to argue all the time, and he was sure it was because we didn't spend time together. He offered to put me back in public school, but I refused his offer because I was afraid it would be too awkward. So he gave Landon the normal life, while I stayed away for most of our lives, except in the vacation when I came to visit and spent time with Landon."

"And you didn't tell me all this BEFORE? _Why_?" Phoinex asked angrily.

"… this makes you Finney's brother too, dun it?" Zoe interrupted. Ben nodded.

"I was sure SOMEONE had told you. Guess no one did then… I'm really sorry."

"When are we leaving?" Phoinex asked all of a sudden.

"What…?"

"WHEN ARE WE LEAVING?"

"Oh, uh… today?"

"How are we getting to Celadon?"

"… The orphanage's special jet it waiting nearby for you guys."

"Okay, main thing: Landon's coming with us. Got it? We'll be in Pewter when you've calmed him down." Phoinex brushed past Ben and through the door. Selena and Zoe nodded at him as goodbye before rushing past him after Phoinex. Ben sighed again and went into the shelter to find Landon.

***

"FINNEY, why'd we come out here?" Zoe asked as TTT arrived at the edge of Pewter City. A large portion of the buildings only had their foundations survive as a mark of their existence, full of ash on the inside. A few houses had managed to life, with only holes in the roof. The gym was one such building.

Phoinex kicked open the door to Pewter City Gym. The ground was littered with large concrete pieces of rubble that had come from the ceiling. Beams of sunlight were pouring down from the holes, lighting up the building. Phoinex found a spot empty of rubble, but with enough sunlight to read. He dug in his pocket and took out two sheets of folded paper, unfolding them.

"What are those?" Selena asked.

"The only pieces of the Kodomo Files I was able to get before my dad forced us out."

"OH!" Selena said, taking out her own piece of folded paper. "I got one too!"

"Well, I uhhh… I was busy making sure you guys were getting paper right, so yeah..." Zoe said innocently.

"Mine says something about Professor Oak. Look… it even has a number at the bottom. I have page 2." Selena said, ignoring Zoe.

"I have pages 6 and 7. Page 6 has something to do with Oak too, and page 7 talks about…. The Hogwarts Explosion. Here's what page 6 says," Phoinex started to read aloud, "_A desk drawer full of burned information was found in Headmaster Oak's office's remains. The information that was successfully translated comes as follows: Record: My theory about Team Rocket and the Halliwells seems more correct. I suspect TR tampered with hospital records to say Phoinex w_s _orn with the _____ birthmark. Their plan apparently was to lead D.V.U on a wild goose chase after P____, so that they could find the true __________. I believe Phoinex was given the bi______ at the Roland _____ as I have concluded with one of the clues found in the D.V.U car at the crime, a specially shaped burner. My theory is possibly incorrect a__ __ine_ may really be the true inheritor. I must get in contact with Phoinex's __ther, and find out if she has any memory of some strange happening the day of the Roland Baudelaire Fire._"

"… the hell? That makes no sense." Selena complained.

"I don't get it either. I wanna know who D.V.U is though." Selena skimmed down her page.

__

"Hmm… mine says some stuff about Professor Oak finding out something about this D.V.U, which is why they think D.V.U blew up Hogwarts. It also talks more about these Baudelaire Fire thingys. Then… there's stuff about how TR might have some of those record things… OO! Here's something! _Sir Isu has one of the files for safe keeping until we can clear his name and give him the case._"

"TR must stand for Team Rocket. From what you say, D.V.U sounds similar to TR."

"… What's a Sir Isu?" Zoe asked.

"No clue, but he must be important since he's a 'Sir'. I know we have to find him though if he has one of the files. He'd be a lot easier to find if only we knew his last name…" 

"Finney, what's page 7 say?" Selena asked. Phoinex turned to the page briefly, before looking up again as he heard someone calling for them.

"Selena?! ZOE! Phoinex?!" someone called from outside.

"Gah… it's Ben." Phoinex pointed out. He folded up his sheets of the Kodomo Files, and Selena put away hers. "We'll take a closer look at these some other time." He led his friends outside, and they found Ben walking around looking for them.

"Oh, there you are. I've managed to calm Landon down, and I've explained everything to him; he's waiting on the plane."

"Alright, time to go then." Phoinex said flatly. "Lead the way." Ben nodded and started walking out of Pewter. He brought them to a clearing with a plane sitting patiently at the end. Ben led TTT over to the stairs that led onboard the plane.

"This is as far as I can take you, I still have some stuff to take care of back here. I'll come out to Celadon in a week to check on you guys. There should be some clothes and other stuff arriving for you in about three days. Try to get along with Landon, would you? He's still not use to this."

"Neither are we." Phoinex said as he boarded the plane. Ben turned to Zoe and Selena who smiled.

"Bye Ben." Zoe said as she ran up the stairs too, waving back at him.

"Yeah, thanks." Selena said, running after Zoe.

"Bye." Ben said as he stood back to let the plane take off. The engine turned on, and the plane started to move on it's wheels toward the other side of the clearing. Before it hit the trees, it took off gracefully into the air, loading it's wheels inside. Ben waved at it even though no one was looking back at him. He sighed one more time, then turned around to head back for the shelter.

***

On board the plane, TTT was sitting in their seats, looking out the windows. Landon hadn't spoken too them yet, and had gone straight to the bathroom as soon as the pilot said it was alright for them to stand. Zoe looked away from her window, and put her hands to her legs, which were jumping up and down quickly.

"I have to go to the potty… I sense a disturbance in my pants… WHAT'S FREAKIN' TAKIN' GIRLYPANTS SO LONG IN THERE?! BOYS SHOULDN'T TAKE THIS LONG! Stupid Girlypants… can't even use the potty right! God, it's not like he's doing the itsy bitsy spider. IT'S JUST THE POTTY!"

"Finney, I think you of all people knows how Zoe gets… SO DO SOMETHING." Selena said from behind Phoinex, who nodded and stood up. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Landon, look, I know you're new to the whole orphan scene and all, and you don't know that much about us either, but I REALLY think you should know that upsetting Zoe HONESTLY _IS_ classified as a life threatening act… If you don't believe me, look it up… or just look at Zoe's face… So how about coming out now?" 

"… no…" Landon replied in an odd voice.

"… And why not?"

"Because…" Phoinex listened carefully to Landon's voice. He seemed to be crying.

"… Are you even using the bathroom?…"

"… yes…"

"… Liar." The door opened slightly. Phoinex saw a red eye look through the opening.

"Wow… What happened to you?"

"I miss my dad, alright? I miss him… I don't want another dad."

"But that's the cool part about this; you're NOT getting a new dad. You're getting a _guardian_. That's totally different then a dad. I never really noticed that… I guess the agency understands you can't replace your father or mother."

"I don't wanna move to Celadon either though."

"Why not? From what I've seen of you, I don't think you really cared that much about Pewter. By the way, you do understand you can't live there anymore, right? It'll take months, maybe years to rebuild IF it'll be rebuilt."

"Yeah, I understand I can't live there anymore… And you're wrong. I did care about Pewter. But that's not the only reason I don't wanna move… I don't wanna have to get used to this 'guardian' person. I just know I'm not gonna like them."

"… you're very picky about who you like, aren't you? If you don't like him, we can ask to be moved somewhere else. We'll come with you."

"… Why? What if you guys like him?"

"It wont matter. I'll come with you anyway, and if I go, I'm sure Zoe and Selena will too. See, the thing is you're dad kinda asked for it. He told me to bring you along with me, and if that means following you and your stubbornness, then so be it."

"Why would you do that?"

"… because he asked me to."

"You barely knew him! How can you keep such a promise to him?!" Landon asked as he walked out of the bathroom. Zoe pushed him aside all of a sudden and ran in, muttering, "Stupid Girlypants…"

"Yes, I would keep it... I am half of him after all."

"Fine." Landon walked off to his seat. Phoinex could tell that he was slightly pleased though and took his own seat.

"We'll be arriving in about 15 minutes." the pilot said. Phoinex turned back to looking out his window. He looked down at the gray, rock mountains below him. He gasped as he saw a black helicopter zooming past below.

"SELENA! Look at this!" Selena looked at where Phoinex was pointing, and looked in the direction Phoinex was pointing at, and saw the helicopter too. She gasped too.

"NO! Look there! In front of the helicopter!" Phoinex looked past the helicopter. There was some kind of blue creature in front of it, chasing after something else Phoinex couldn't quite make out.

"They're after something… I don't think we can let them have it." Phoinex ran out of his seat and up to the pilot.

"Thanks for taking us this far, we'll get to Celadon on our own from here." Phoinex turned back around and saw Zoe looking out his window with her eyes wide open. Selena had already explained the situation. He ran over to the plane door and opened it. Selena and Zoe walked over, pokeballs in their hands. Zoe handed Phoinex his backpack, and he dug through it and found a pokeball of his own. Landon was standing beside them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"It's nothing important," Phoinex said hurriedly as he swung his backpack on, "stay here. We'll meet back up with you in Celadon." He threw the pokeball out of the door. 

"Go, Pidgeot!" The pokeball opened in mid-air, and let the pokemon out in a beam of red. The pokeball returned to Phoinex, who put it in his pocket before jumping onto Pidgeot.

".. HEY! What are you kids doing?!" the pilot suddenly yelled, realizing what Phoinex had meant earlier.

"Don't worry, sir," Zoe said as she threw her pokeball put too and let out her own Pidgeot. "We'll be alright on our own!" Zoe called out as she jumped onto her Pidgeot, who flew after Phoinex and his Pidgeot whom had already gone ahead and flown off in the direction of the helicopter.

"BYE NOW!" Selena screamed as she released her Pidgeot, jumped on, and flew off after her friends. Landon stood at the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Selena asked as she caught up with Zoe and Phoinex.

"Save whatever they're after I suppose."

"It feels so good to be out of that stupid plane…" Zoe said. "So what are we doing again?"

"… Saving that thing. Zoe, you go try and stop the helicopter. Me and Selena'll go after what Team Rocket is after." Zoe put on a determined look.

"Right." she said. Pidgeot seemed to take it as a signal, and flew off in another direction toward the helicopter. Phoinex and Selena's Pidgeots flew off in another direction too, toward the chase between the blue thing and the mysterious creature, who had gotten far ahead of the helicopter.

"Oh my god, look! It's a Suicune!" Selena said as they caught up with the blue thing.

"It is…" Phoinex said in amazement. Two legendary pokemon in two days was pretty lucky in his opinion. 

"What's it chasing?" Selena yelled over to Phoinex, trying to look over Suicune.

"I'm not sure, let's fly ahead and find out." Phoinex yelled back, touching the sides of Pidgeot's throat softly to tell it to increase in speed. He and Selena sped up together and zoomed past Suicune. A few feet past it, they saw what it was chasing.

"CELEBI!" Selena yelled with joy.

"FINNEY, YOU STOP SUICUNE! This one's mine!!!" Phoinex looked at her happy face. Not knowing what Celebi was, he had Pidgeot turn around to face Suicune. That's when he saw the red R on the top of Suicune's forehead thing.

"Pidgeot, use gust!" Pidgeot stopped moving and hovered where it was, flapping its wings rapidly. A blast of wind flew at Suicune, who jumped high over it seconds before impact. Phoinex looked up and saw it open it's mouth. Bubbles flew out with swirls of water spinning around them. 

"Tackle!" Phoinex ordered. Pidgeot flew over Suicune's attack, and up toward Suicune, who dodged around Pidgeot and landed on the gray rocks below. Suicune opened it's mouth again and let out the same attack again, this time hitting Pidgeot in the back. "AHHH! Pidgeot!" Phoinex yelled as Pidgeot began to fly uncontrollably.

"PIDGE! PIDGEOOOOTTT!" Pidgeot cried.

Suicune decided the job had been done, and resumed chasing after Celebi. Phoinex held on tightly to Pidgeot as he heard someone cry out, "METAL CLAW!" Pidgeot managed to take control of its movements again and turned around. Phoinex saw Landon jumping off of his Scizor and throwing out another pokeball. "Come out, Onix!" 

Onix appeared on the ground, and Landon managed to fall onto his back. Meanwhile, Scizor's right claw had a rush of silver run over it as it punched Suicune who hadn't noticed him in the side.

"Landon!"

"Go help Selena, I'll hold off Suicune!"

"Can you do it?!" 

"Anytime. Go now!" Phoinex nodded and headed off toward the direction Celebi had flown off in. He was about to enter a patch of pine trees when Celebi flew out from it. Pidgeot stopped.

Celebi turned around once and stopped high over the trees. It prepared to do something, when Suicune jumped out of no where and tried attacking Celebi the way it had Pidgeot. A bubble of pink and yellow, with a green lining formed around Celebi as it tried to fly away from Suicune.

Suicune's attack hit Celebi's protective barrier, knocking it off course and sending it hurtling into the trees below.

"POKEBALL, GO!" Phoinex heard Selena yell from somewhere inside the patch of trees. A pokeball popped out of the trees and hit Celebi's barrier, turning it off, only to bounce back to the ground. It was enough though to send Celebi flying back toward Suicune, who was perched patiently for Celebi on a rock hill beside the patch of trees. Onix pulled up beside Pidgeot.

"Hurry, Scizor!" Landon called. Suicune took notice of his cry, and looked slightly to its left. Suicune saw Scizor heading toward it, and jumped to the right in time to make Scizor miss and punch a dent in the rock with its claw.

"Scizor, double team!" Scizor spun around Suicune rapidly, making it seem like there were10 of him. Suicune growled, turning to each.

"SCIZOR!" Scizor cried as it punched Suicune from behind. Suicune was thrown forward, and slid across the ground. 

"Uhh… oh! Right." Phoinex said as he came out of the interest from the battle. He took out another pokeball and through it beside Scizor. Ampharos came out of it. "Ampharos! Thunder punch!" 

"Scizor, metal claw!" Landon commanded. Ampharos' left hand glowed yellow, with electricity coming out of it. Scizor's right claw had its silver rush over it again. The two pokemon threw out their punches side by side, and hit Suicune as it got up again. POW.

Meanwhile, Phoinex looked up at Celebi and wondered if it had escaped. It hadn't. The black helicopter had caught up and was chasing Celebi. The door of the helicopter was open, and someone was standing in the doorway, ready to grab Celebi. Phoinex turned around and saw Zoe on Pidgeot heading toward the helicopter.

"Sorry, Finney! THEY'RE REALLY FAST!" Zoe called down as she flew over Phoinex. "Pidgeot, whirlwind!" 

Zoe's Pidgeot stopped where it was and flapped it's wings quickly. Winds from every direction gathered around the area the helicopter was flying in, causing it to shake and slow down. 

"Pidgeot, she'll need our help…" Phoinex looked back at the battle with Suicune. Ampharos was attacking on it's own free will, while Scizor took Landon's commands. Phoinex gasped as he realized something. He dug in his pocket and took out a fastball with a fire sticker on its front. "LANDON!"

Landon turned around from the top of Onix's back. "What? Why aren't you helping protect that other pokemon?!"

"HERE!" Phoinex threw the fastball up at Landon, who snatched in into his hand confused. "Your dad wanted you to have that! Let's go now, Pidgeot." Pidgeot nodded, and lowered itself slightly to fly up faster, and shot up quickly toward the helicopter as Zoe's Pidgeot's whirlwind died out. Phoinex leaned in. "TACKLE!"

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot said quickly as it increased in speed and became a white blur before it hit the helicopter from beneath. The helicopter shook even more.

***

At the same time, Landon stared at the fastball with a smile. "He let ME have it… I can't believe it… Go now, CHARIZARD! Attack Suicune with all you've got!" He threw the fastball out in the air in front of Onix. It opened, and a Charizard flew out and roared. It spotted Suicune and flew down toward it. "USE FLY!"

Charizard hit Suicune, and Scizor punched it toward Ampharos who shocked it with thunderbolt. Meanwhile, Pidgeot tackled the black helicopter for a second time, this time freezing the computer. Zoe and her Pidgeot tackled it too, making sure the entire system froze. Phoinex and his Pidgeot flew back and stayed there in the air as they watched the propeller slow down, and the helicopter plummet down to the ground.

Phoinex turned around to look at Celebi. It was rising up from the trees again, only this time glowing green. It spun around slowly once, and stood in one spot high over everything. It's eyes closed, and it crossed its arms with its head tilted up. A rush of blue flew over the trees below. Two rings of green light crossed over one another making a sort of X were generated, and expanded to a certain point before they slowly faded away. Another two rings crossed over one another were emitted, and Celebi's glow grew stronger, into a giant white orb of light with a green lining, Celebi floating in the center. 

The orb started to shrink quickly, Celebi crying out, "BIIII!!" As the orb closed entirely, Celebi disappeared. A few white sparkles were left behind by the orb. They flew into where the center of the orb had been and disappeared as well. 

"NO! It's gone now! Grrr…" said the Team Rocket member at the doorway of the helicopter as it crashed to the ground. Suicune had noticed Celebi disappear too, and had already taken out Scizor and Ampharos. It decided Charizard wasn't worth the battle and ran off.

Phoinex smiled that Celebi had managed to escape.

"Where'd Selenee go?" Zoe asked from her Pidgeot. 

"Oh! I forgot about her!!!" Phoinex said as he and Pidgeot flew into the patch of trees. They found Selena sitting up on the ground, rubbing her forehead. Her Pidgeot was standing beside her, and looked at Phoinex and his own Pidgeot as they approached.

"Stupid pokeball…" she muttered, explaining why she was on the ground rubbing her forehead.

"Onix, return! Scizor, return! That was awesome." They heard Landon cry. Zoe flew in and caught up to them. She got off her Pidgeot and helped Selena up, while Phoinex flew out of the patch of trees and called Ampharos back to its pokeball before flying back to where Selena and Zoe were. Landon was there with them now, on Charizard's back. Selena and Zoe got onto the backs of their Pidgeots.

"Now what?" Phoinex asked. He was specifically asking Landon with a smile. Landon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"To Celadoonn." he said dully, but happily. Zoe growled at Landon and took off out of the trees in the wrong direction. Phoinex flew after her, followed by Selena and Landon.

"ZOE! Wait! CELADON IS THE OTHER WAY!" Zoe turned around and flew in the right direction ahead of everyone. 

"WAIT FOR US!" Phoinex and Selena called out together, while Landon flew ahead on Charizard to compete with Zoe, which would happen a lot more often now that he had accepted he would be traveling around with them, hoping they too would someday accept hom. Maybe they already had… Phoinex and Selena at least.


	8. Mysterious Sir Isu and the Flying Page

__

Chapter 8: Mysterious Sir Isu and the Flying Page 

The doors of the Celadon City Pokemon Center closed shut. Phoinex walked up to the desk to speak with Nurse Joy.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy said in her usual perky way.

"Hi, we're the orphans from Pewter. We came to check in."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. Please give me your names."

"Phoinex and Landon Halliwell, Selena Night, and Zoe Ketchum." Nurse Joy typed the names into the computer. There was a small _beep!_

"Oh, so you're moving in with Ms. Yurika. She's wonderful, you'll just love her!" Nurse Joy said as she handed Phoinex a piece of paper with the address.

"Thanks. Listen, before we go, would you mind looking over our pokemon?"

"Oh, you're all pokemon trainers as well? In that case, sure, I'd love to look at them!" Phoinex dropped two pokeball on the counter. "Ok, these are mine." He dropped three more on to the counter. "These are Landon's." One more. "This is Selena's." One last one. "And that one's Zoe's."

"My, is this all you have?" 

"No. We've all got more, but those are the only ones that need any care at the moment."

"Well, these should take me only about 10 minutes, ok? So how about you guys wait outside or in here?"

"Ok." Nurse Joy smiled as Phoinex walked out of the Pokemon Center. His friends were sitting on a bench against the wall.

"FINNEY! Come 'ere!" Selena yelled urgently. Phoinex walked over. "Look, we've been looking over page 7 of the Kodomo Files. AND LOOK! It says some of the other kids from Hogwarts might've survived!"

"Oh my god, seriously?"

"YES! Look here!" Zoe began to read aloud. "_Information found on the charred remains of Oak's records tell us that D.V.U may have captured other Hogwarts students and shipped them to parts of the Nato Region under captivity in hopes of finding scraps of information or using the children for ransom._"

"What's the Nato Region? I've never heard of it." Landon asked.

"I dunno. Like… the place on the other side of Kanto?" Zoe suggested.

"I remember reading about it back at Hogwarts. I think it's over the sea from Kanto." Phoinex said.

"Think we should try to get sent there?" Selena asked.

"No… It says 'may have', so there's a chance there _weren't _any other survivors."

"What's D.V.U stand for?" asked Landon.

"We're not sure. ONE of the files HAS to say though. There's a whole mess of stuff we don't know about that must be explained more on another page. That's why it's important we find them." Phoinex explained.

"One thing I don't understand is why D.V.U would want ordinary students though?" Zoe asked.

"Page 7 explains it sorta right here. It has one of those record things. _Record: I have found out some dreadful news about D.V.U that I pray is not true. I have discovered that they are building a machine that changes a _______ ppearence. They are planning to capture children, and use the machine on them to make them look like the children that are to in_____ ures, and then use those children to get the treasures. How they will capture the children, I do not know._" Selena said.

"Stupid burned blanks…" Zoe muttered.

"It says here some guy named Kalibar Borham is trying to figure out what goes in the blanks. Think we should find him?" Selena said.

"No. I think it'd be better if we found Sir Isu first."

"Kids, you're pokemon are ready." Nurse Joy said from the entrance of the Pokemon Center. The children ran over and picked out their own pokeballs, thanking Nurse Joy as they put them in their backpacks. Nurse Joy giggled. "You're welcome."

"Nurse Joy, would you mind telling me which way this address is?" Phoinex asked as he zipped up his backpack and handed Nurse Joy the slip of paper she had given him. She didn't even look at it.

"Why, of course. It's not too far from here." Nurse Joy raised her arm and pointed east. "It's right down there as a matter of fact. Second house on the left." Phoinex nodded.

"Thank you. Oh, there's one more thing I'd like to ask you. Do you know of anyone here in Celadon named Isu?"

"Izu? Hmmm… Come to think of it, there is one man. Izu Jannai."

"Do you know where he lives?" 

"I think on the other side of town. He's the gym leader's grandfather, so maybe you can find him there at the Celadon Gym."

"Thanks again." Phoinex said as he and his friends walked off eastward. Nurse Joy waved at them with a smile.

"Byyyeeee! Hope to see you again!" 

***

Zoe stared at Landon's backpack as the four walked down the street. She took a look at her own, then at Selena's, then at Phoinex's. Landon's was considerably smaller.

"Landon, how many pokeballs are you carrying?" she asked.

"6." Landon replied without even turning to look at her.

"And how many pokemon are you carrying?"

"6." Landon answered again, still not turning around.

"… are those the only ones you have?"

"Of course not, idiot. If they were, I wouldn't've told you I was gonna go change them back at Pewter, now would I?"

"Then were are the rest of them being kept?"

"At the Pokemon Storage Facility outside of Cerulean. It was a new thing the Kanto Government had worked out. I'm lucky they did though, or my pokemon would've burned down with the Pewter Pokemon Center."

"Why didn't you pick up the rest of your pokemon back at the Pokemon Center then?"

"I didn't feel like it." Zoe swung her backpack at Landon's head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT?! We're all carrying our pokemon! Why shouldn't you?!"

"OW! Because _I_ have a place to put them! You guys all kept your pokemon at that Hogwarts place, right? But that's gone, so you have no where else, which seems odd to me. Why haven't you guys registered to put them at a storage facility? Or here at the Celadon Pokemon Center?"

"We like carrying all our pokemon at once." Phoinex explained as he walked up the steps of a house.

"But that's against the rules. You're not exactly pokemon trainers if you have all your pokemon with you, are you? Can you compete for gym badges? Can you fight in leagues?"

"Uhhh… I never thought about that. I hope we can."

"… DAMN! We didn't register for the Pokemon League at the Pokemon Center!" Zoe said, hitting her forehead.

"… we didn't even register for the Johto League." Selena pointed out. Landon stopped Phoinex from knocking on the door of the red three-story house.

"Wait a minute, you weren't even in your own Pokemon League? Why the hell not?!"

"We're not interested in being Pokemon Masters. Not that much anyway. We all decided that after we graduated from Hogwarts, we'd take up some kind of career revolving around pokemon." Phoinex knocked on the door.

"Umm… Finney? I've been meaning to talk to you guys about this, but before all this happened, I was considering signing up for the Johto League. I want to win it for the trophy… something to be proud of… and for knowing how much better then all the rest I am." Selena said. 

"She's being smart." Landon said. "Hogwarts is gone. This dream of waiting to graduate… it's over now. You need a new path to follow." Phoinex frowned. He kept knocking on the door absentmindedly. 

"I suppose that's true…" He kept knocking.

"FINNEY, look, there's a note on the door." Zoe interrupted. She pushed Phoinex and Landon aside, and tore the yellow piece of paper from it's tape above the doorknocker and began to read aloud. "_Kids, I'm terribly sorry I couldn't be here for your arrival, something came up at work and there was no one else to fill in. There's a key under the mat, so make yourselves at home. Your names are on the doors of your rooms. So you can start moving in, or how about coming to meet me at work? I work at the Celadon City Department Store, on the 5th floor, or just wait here at home until I get back. Look forward to meeting you-- Signed, Yurika._"

"… this lady's our guardian, and she's not even here to meet us?" Landon complained.

"Be nice, she works at the department store. That's VERY important, so at least TRY to understand. I mean… THE PEOPLE NEED THEIR CLOTHES AND OTHER HOUSEHOLD SUPPLIES FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Zoe argued. She turned to the door automatically as she heard it _click!_ open with the key Phoinex had gone ahead and used.

"So, what are we gonna do? Go in, or go meet her at work?" he asked, avoiding another huge argument between Zoe and Landon.

"I saw we wait for her here." Selena said.

"… me too, it'll be kinda awkward meeting her at work." Zoe added. Phoinex opened the door wider to let them in, but stopped as Landon ran off down the stairs.

"You guys can stay here, I'm off to the Celadon Gym!" he called back as he turned at the end of the path up to the house and onto the sidewalk where he kept on running. He waved at them. "I'll be back later, after I've won my third Gym Badge!"

"He's got badges?!" Zoe asked as she watched Landon run off.

"Of course he does… no wonder he's so passionate about the Leagues. He's in the Pokemon League himself. He must be training to compete."

"… well I don't see why he wants US to join. We'd kick his arse." Zoe said, folding her arms over her chest.

"We should follow him." Phoinex suddenly suggested.

"WHAT FOR?! Just to watch the Gym Leader embarrass him?!… wait a minute… yeah, you're right. We should DEFINITELY follow him."

"Not to watch his battle though, we might catch Sir Isu there." Phoinex said as he started to run down the stairs and down the path. Selena chased after, with Zoe behind her.

"Hey, Nurse Joy didn't call him 'Sir'!" Selena pointed out, panting, as she caught up to Phoinex.

"It must not be that strong a title." Phoinex explained, panting as well. "The only reason I can see that he'd be called 'Sir' is because he might be the former Celadon Gym Leader, and he was so good, he got the title 'Sir'. Or maybe he saved Celadon from something, or fought in a war, I dunno." Zoe caught up to them.

"Let's forget about the present right now for a sec, could we? Right now that we have the time. Back there, Landon was right for once. Our dreams _are_ gone. There's no way we're gonna graduate from Hogwarts NOW! How are we going to make it in the world now?" she said, pausing to breathe.

"There's no way… we're going to… one of the other Pokemon Schools. I'm NOT... going… to Beauxbatons… or Durmstrang… It'd be dishonorable to Hogwarts' memory."

"But… those aren't the… only… Pokemon Schools. There are others out there." Phoinex said.

"You mean those… dinky Pokemon Schools in every… few towns?" Zoe paused to breathe again. "But those only teach you how to raise pokemon… and basically, just how to… become Pokemon Trainers. There's no way one of… THOSE schools could ever… give us what… Hogwarts could."

"But Hogwarts is… gone… what other choices do we have left? There isn't much… else we can do in the world… that involves… pokemon." said Selena.

"We can become Pokemon Masters." Phoinex stated, but his suggestion was instantly forgotten as TTT approached Celadon Gym and came to a stop. Zoe pointed at the small figure that was Landon as he walked in through the front doors.

"LOOK! There he goes!"

"It doesn't matter-- we're not here to cheer him on, we're here to find Sir Isu." Phoinex reminded Zoe, as TTT started running again toward the gym. Phoinex was first to burst in through the doors, and lay his eyes on the battle that had already started.

"Scizor, double team!" he heard Landon command as Zoe and Selena rushed in too.

"Bellsprout, stun spore!" commanded the Celadon Gym Leader. As Scizor spun around Bellsprout, an orange powder flew out of its mouth and surrounded the area, hitting Scizor, causing it to stop moving and shake in pain.

"NO, SCIZOR!" Landon cried out. He gritted his teeth for thought. He was considering whether or not to call back Scizor.

"He can handle this." Phoinex said, coming out of the battle. He saw who he suspected was an apprentice of the gym standing nearby, watching the battle carefully. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "'Scuse me, do you know where Isu Jannai is?"

The apprentice looked away from the battle and turned to Phoinex. "Isu Jannai? He should be in the garden in the back, watering the plants or something." She said quickly before turning back to the battle. "The garden's over there." She pointed to a door in the left wall. Phoinex nodded.

"Thanks." He walked back over to Selena and Zoe, and grabbed them by the shoulders, leading them over to the door. He opened it to reveal the garden. It was extremely large in a green dome, but Isu was easy to find. He was sitting cross-legged in a small patch of grass that the path from the door led to. In front of him was a pot, and beside him, potting soil, along with a plant in a pot that seemed to small for it. Phoinex jogged down the path . Selena and Zoe stood behind at the open doorway to watch Landon's battle.

"Sir Isu?" Phoinex asked, bending down with his hands on his knees so it would be easier to talk with the old man.

"Excuse me?" the man said, looking up at Phoinex.

"Are you Sir Isu?"

"… if by Sir Isu you mean Izunoki Jannai, yes. I'm Sir Isu."

"You mean you're not a Sir?" Phoinex asked again, disappointedly. 

"I'm afraid not. What gave you that idea? Who are you?" Phoinex sighed.

"No one important. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Phoinex turned to leave. As he did, a Gloom walked up to Mr. Jannai.

"What's this you have?" Phoinex heard Mr. Jannai ask as he grabbed what sounded like a piece of paper. "_Name: Phoinex Halliwell?_"Mr. Jannai read aloud, completely confused. Phoinex turned right back around.

"Yes?"

"What? You're Phoinex Halliwell?" 

"Yes."

"How strange… this paper has your name on it." Mr. Jannai turned back to the paper in his hands and skimmed it slightly. "In fact, it seems to be entirely about you… Gloom, where did you find this?"

"Gloom, Gloom!" Gloom said happily, walking toward the exit of the garden. Mr. Jannai stood and followed. Phoinex decided to come along as well. 

Gloom led the two out of the exit, and pointed up at the sky. Phoinex looked up, but only saw the blue sky. It seemed Mr. Jannai saw the same thing.

"Gloom, where exactly did you find this?" he asked again.

"Glo, gloom!" Gloom said, pointing at the sky again. Mr. Jannai looked up with a frown.

"I don't see anything…. AHHHHH!" Mr. Jannai yelled as his bandanna flew off in the wind. Phoinex watched him chase it around, and suddenly noticed the wind the way he should have.

When he had walked out of the garden, it was difficult for Mr. Jannai to open the door because of the wind, so Phoinex had ended up helping him push it open. The wind was still going strong all around them, Mr. Jannai's victimized bandana as the evidence. Obviously, the wind had blown the paper into town, and Gloom has coincidentally managed to catch it.

Mr. Jannai had finally managed to catch his bandanna. He sighed as he looked up at the sky again. "I don't know what you're getting at Gloom, but it doesn't matter, this paper's not too important to me." He looked up at Phoinex and walked over, his hand outstretched. "You're Phoinex, right? This might be important to you." Phoinex grabbed the paper and put it near his eyes, which started straight to the bottom right corner which read _Pg. 4_.

"It's one of the… one of the files…" he said in awe, starting to read.

"What's that?" Mr. Jannai asked, still confused.

"Umm… nothing. Thanks for the paper though!" Phoinex ran off back into the garden. As he ran up the path into the gym, he managed to hear his half-brother.

"Yes! Vileplume is gone! I WIN! Gimme my badge now!!!" Landon shouted. Phoinex ran through the door, passing right by Selena and Zoe in his excitement. He turned right back around as the Celadon Gym Leader handed Landon his gym badge.

"Look! LOOK! We have another page of the Kodomo Files!!"

"Well, duh. We found Sir Isu, didn't we? Kinda easy…. Kinda easy how he gave it so easily to you too…" Zoe said, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? No, no, that wasn't Sir Isu, that was Izunoki Jannai, the real Sir Isu is out there somewhere. But see, Mr. Jannai's Gloom caught this page that was flying aimlessly in the wind."

"Oh, COOL!" Selena yelled. Zoe pushed her aside and snatched the page out of Phoinex's hands, skimming it quickly.

"Is it about me? IS IT ABOUT ME?!" she skimmed even faster. "Gah… NOOOO! It's about _Finney_."

"Really?" Phoinex snatched the paper back and started reading it properly.

"And you say this item of great importance was 'flying aimlessly in the wind', yes?" Phoinex nodded. "NOOOOOO! Facts about Zoe are flying somewhere out there, high in the sky! ANYONE COULD READ IT!!" Selena turned to Zoe worriedly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? By what I said?"

"Yeah."

"Umm… That anyone could have a page of the files?" Selena groaned.

"And you're RIGHT. Anyone _could_ have a page of the files! AND MANY OF THEM HAVE NO REASON TO KEEP THEM, SO THEY'LL PROBABLY THROW THEM AWAY!!" Phoinex looked up from the paper sharply.

"If they do that, we'll NEVER find all the pages."

"From when they were blown away, I'd say that was a whole lot of pages." Zoe added.

"And what if they get blow into the wild? Pokemon might eat them!" Selena complained. "There's no way we'll get all the files!"

"But we have too! Look here!" Phoinex turned to page four and began to read aloud, "_Our superiors have asked of us to go through the remains of the Baudelaire Manors, and the belongings of Phoinex's Halliwell relatives to find the lamp's location. They want to rebuild the Temple of Suzaku from ancient times (a part of Project Akamatsu, Pg. 8), and teach Phoinex how to use the lamp so that he may become the priest of the temple._" Phoinex paused. "And look at this too! _This commitment to becoming the Priest of Suzaku is in no way an easy one for anyone. During his studies is not the only time Phoinex wont be able to see his friends-- it will be for the rest of his life. Once his studies are complete, as the Priest of Suzaku Phoinex will immediately be placed in the rebuilt Temple of Suzaku, where he will start to work on bringing back the legendary bird pokemon, Moltres, to the temple. With Moltres, Phoinex will start to help rebuild the ties between humans and pokemon, ushering in the beginning of Algernon (Pg. 9)._"

"Who's Algernon?" asked Landon as he walked over happily. He peeked over Phoinex's shoulder and read what was in his hands. "This another page of those files you guys want so badly?"

"Uh-huh, stay out of this now, Girlypants." Zoe said as she pushed Landon's face away and got TTT into a huddle. "Ok, now that we have PRIVACY, we can talk about this. First off, the great and mysterious Baudelaires are becoming annoying. 'Baudelaire' in general is annoying. Second off, what is this lamp they speak of? Third off, since when is Finney so important to these people, and why? Fourth off, who ever DARES try to take away Finney from us is only setting themselves up for failure, and fifth, what's an Algernon?" Phoinex turned to page four again to see if he could find any answers.

"Let's see… wow… this might answer numbers two and three. _The Halliwells' Irish roots lead back to the 16th century, beginning with a wealthy man. His most prized possession, the elemental lamp of fire, is said to have been locked away until another Halliwell with a feather-shaped birthmark was born._"

"Don't you have a birthmark under your wrist?" Phoinex nodded and held out his left arm, palm up to show a birthmark resembling a feather there below his wrist. "So you're the one that's supposed to get this lamp thingy?"

"That's what the paper says." Zoe glanced over at it.

"Hmm… there sure is a lot of stuff on you, Finney… and it's getting kinda late, who knows when Yurika will be home? Let's think about this some other time. My head kinda hurts now."

"I guess it's true what you say about Yurika, so let's go." As Phoinex was about to fold up the paper, Landon stopped him.

"Wait, look there. At the top, where it says 'Status'. They labeled you as Orphan/Pokemon Trainer. Shouldn't it be student? HMMMM?" Phoinex folded up the paper.

"No, not anymore." Landon smiled slyly.

"So you'll join the Pokemon League?"

"I… yes. I will. And I'll get those badges easily, then I'll battle you."

"I'll join too! THAT'S WHEN WE'LL HAVE OUR BATTLE, GIRLYPANTS!" Zoe declared.

"I wanna join too." Selena said happily.

"You'll have to get an 8th badge from somewhere else though, now that Pewter is gone." Now Phoinex smiled slyly. He took a blue wristband off his right wrist, and held it out to Landon, with the top part facing up. There was a shiny badge with a burning H. Zoe opened her vest to show the same badge on the inside, and Selena dug in her pocket to show a third copy.

"We got these back at Hogwarts for excellent battling. And against the Headmaster, so I think they'll cover it." He snickered as he walked out of the gym, his friends following behind him happily. On their way to their new home, they would stop by the Pokemon Center and sign up for the Pokemon League. After that, they'd continue their way home and face a new challenge: meeting their new guardian.

__

(A/n: If any one wants a closer look at the Kodomo File pages that have been found so far, and want to try and figure out some of the "mysteries", they've been posted on FanFictionPress.Net, author search: Rudy. Obviously, they're titled "The Kodomo Files". Have fun.)


End file.
